Reddie One-shots!
by Glittercat33
Summary: Just some Reddie fluff! Richie/Eddie gay ship, if you don't like, don't read. Rated high T for language and descriptions. NO SMUT! I am taking one-shot requests!
1. Your Mom's Gonna Kill You!

_Sup IT fandom! I got some one-shots for you! Let me just say that if this isn't your cup of tea, I understand. But DON'T hate on Reddie because I love them! *cough*_

 _Anyway... each chapter is a separate story, unless I say otherwise. And this is also my first time writing for IT, so please don't hate!_ _This is from the new movie. Plus most of these will suck, just a heads up. Enjoy!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own IT._**

* * *

3rd Person

"So are you gonna jump or what?" Stan wondered.

Eddie stood at the edge, looking down into the water below. He gulped at how far down it was. "No way. That's too far."

"What, you're scared? C'mon Eds!" Richie exclaimed.

"I'm not scared, I just don't really feel great." Eddie sighed. "And don't call me Eds!"

"Sissies." Bev scoffed, taking a running start before leaping off the cliff and landing in the water below. Ben jumped in next, followed by Mike, Stan and Bill. Soon enough, the only ones left were Richie and Eddie.

"You can jump. I'm gonna go home." Eddie muttered, grabbing his clothes and throwing them on over his suit.

"Are you ok? I thought you loved the quarry." Richie asked.

"It's- I'm fine." He said, almost forcing the words out of his mouth.

"Prove it." Richie stated. "Smile for me." Eddie flashed him a fake smile. "No, not like that. I want a real smile." He demanded. Eddie raised an eyebrow, looking at Richie.

"I have to go. My mom wanted me home over an hour ago." Eddie mumbled. Richie's eyes widened.

"Shit, dude your mom is gonna kill you!" He exclaimed. Eddie nodded in agreement. "Wait, maybe if you call your mom saying that you were sleeping over my house she won't be as mad. Is that any better?" Richie blurted out.

"That might work, but I still need to call her. C'mon, let's go." Eddie agreed, hopping onto his bike. Richie threw on his shirt and pulled his jeans on, all while running with his bike to catch up with Eddie.

"Eds wait up!" He yelled. Eddie turned around, looking at Richie. His bike suddenly stopped, and Eddie fell off his bike, crashing into a tree. "Fuck!" Richie exclaimed. "Are you hurt?" Eddie reached back behind his head, gingerly touching the spot where he had hit the tree. He removed his hand, and Richie saw it was covered in blood. "Eds?"

"F-fanny pack, b-bandages, p-p-peroxide." Eddie stuttered, eyes wide and unblinking. His breathing was becoming more and more unsteady. "Y-you've gotta c-clean it u-up, I-I can't see it." Richie found the bandages and hydrogen peroxide, and also took out his inhaler too. Richie held it up to Eddie's mouth, and pressed the button. His breathing evened out, making Richie sigh in relief.

"Calm down, you gotta trust me enough to hold still." Richie frowned, looking at the gash. It didn't look too bad, it was circular in shape and not too deep. Richie took a deep breath before pouring some peroxide onto the cut. Eddie winced, squeezing his eyes shut. Richie wrapped up his head around the cut, tying the knot loosely so he would hurt Eddie any more than he was already.

"Are y-you done?" Eddie questioned.

"Yeah Eds. And it didn't look too bad, just so you know." Richie smiled. "So is that sleepover still on?"

"Fuck, I need to call my mom! She can not find out about this!" Eddie exclaimed nervously.

"Well, since your bike is pulverized, you can ride home with me." Richie offered.

"Um, sure. Just don't crash into anything!" He laughed. The two of them hopped on the bike, and rode back to Richie's house. "Can I use your phone?" Eddie asked. Richie nodded, desperately trying to clean up his room.

"Hi mom. _*pause*_ Yes I'm fine. Can I stay over at Richie's tonight? He invited me to a sleepover- before 1, got it." Eddie sighed, putting the phone down. His mother was too protective, and it was embarrassing a lot of the time. "Hey Rich, I'm staying!"

"That's great, Eddie Spaghetti! Wanna watch some movies?" Richie wondered.

"Sure. And don't call me that!" He whined. Eddie sat down next to Richie, and they watched a couple of movies. By the time the last movie was over, both boys had fallen asleep. Richie had his arm around Eddie, who was curled up against him. Eddie snored softly into the crook of Richie's neck. They slept like that for the entire night, and when Richie woke up, he didn't move Eddie. He pet his hair, adjusting the bandages, waiting for Eddie to wake up.

"Eds? Hey, I gotta pee, can I move you?" Richie asked.

"No." Eddie mumbled, sleep lacing his voice. "Stay."

"I'll be right back, I promise." He pleaded. "I'm just gonna move you."

Eddie opened his eyes, squinting in the light. "As long as you come right back."

"What, you think I won't?" Richie scoffed, gently picking up a tired Eddie. "Why wouldn't I come back to my Eddie Spaghetti?"

"I don't know. Just be quick. And don't forget to wash your hands, with soap." Eddie demanded. Richie placed him back in the warm spot where he had been sitting. He walked out, on his way to the bathroom. When he finished, Richie left, but turned back to wash his hands. And, may I add, he even used soap! By the time he had gotten back to the couch, Eddie had fallen back asleep, the soft snores escaping his mouth.

"Oh, Eds. How are you so adorable?" Richie sighed, knowing Eddie would never know how he felt. Richie thought he hid it pretty well. He had known he was gay for awhile, but he wasn't going to come out to anyone. Not for a long time.

* * *

 _Oof. Well, I tried. I'm not giving up though, because I had a lot of ideas for this (they are literally too cute!) And I want to use my ideas. But I might consider using some of your ideas, if you leave them in the comments! Thanks everyone!_

 _Meow_


	2. Ice Cream

_Here's another oneshot! Enjoy!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own IT._**

* * *

3rd Person

"Hey losers!" Richie exclaimed, bonding over to the group.

"Hi Richie. We were just talking about getting ice cream, wanna come?" Ben asked. "Stan offered to pay."

"Are you all going?" He wondered. Bill and Mike weren't with the rest of them. Richie's eyes wandered over to Eddie, who was looking at the ground.

"I'm not going." Bev piped up. "I have to get home."

"But the rest of us are." Ben stated. "So are you coming or what?"

"Um, sure." Richie agreed. The four boys grabbed their bikes, waved goodbye to Bev, and left to go to their local ice cream parlor. They waited in line, Ben was first, followed by Richie, Eddie, and Stan. After Ben had ordered, Richie was up.

"I'll take the mint chocolate chip, with chocolate sauce on top." He decided. Eddie was still looking at the flavors, so Richie tried to create conversation with the ice cream guy. "Hey, so did you hear about the n-"

"Richie!" Stan hissed. "Stop wasting time!" Richie stepped back from the counter to wait with Ben.

"Uh, could I have the- no, maybe I'll have- actually, um- yeah. Could I have a cookie dough, with extra rainbow sprinkles please." Eddie requested. The man at the counter frowned at him.

"We're out of cookie dough." He grunted.

"Oh! Um, then I'll have vanilla, with rainbow sprinkles please." Eddie squeaked, running toward Richie and Ben.

"That went well." Richie smirked.

"Shut up, Trashmouth." Eddie grumbled. He rolled his eyes at the older boy.

After waiting for a couple of minutes, Stan called them to get their ice cream. Ben had a hazelnut ice cream with caramel sauce, and Stan had a black raspberry with chocolate sprinkles. The boys sat down, and began to eat the ice cream.

It was a hot day, and the ice cream started to melt. Eddie's ice cream trickled down the cone onto his hand, and he immediately wiped it off, tilting the cone. When Eddie went back to eat the ice cream, he found that it was missing. There it was, his plain vanilla scoop and the rainbow sprinkles was melted in a puddle next to Eddie's shoe.

"Fuck!" He cursed, and instead decided to nibble on the cone. But he had forgotten to ask for a sugar cone, and he had one of those weird ones that tasted like plastic. He set it down on the bench, and groaned.

Richie had seen the whole thing, and he felt kinda guilty. Even though it wasn't his fault, Richie wanted to help. He tapped Eddie's shoulder, making him look up. Richie handed Eddie the half eaten cone, nodding. Eddie took it, eating the ice cream. When he reached the cone, he handed it back to Richie, who burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Eddie wondered.

"Oh nothing. It's just that you really don't like those shitty cones, do you Eds?" Richie asked.

"No. I don't see what's so funny about that." He frowned. "And don't call me Eds!"

"Aww, it's so cute when little Eddie gets mad." Richie sang.

"I'm not little!" Eddie exclaimed, standing up next to Richie. Richie raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "I'm not little." He glared at Richie, who was snickering under his breath.

"You sure about that?" Richie teased, bending down to Eddie's height. To his surprise, he was greeted with a slap across the cheek. "Hey!" He exclaimed. "You've got a lot of power for someone your size."

"I can not believe you! I'm not little!" Eddie shouted, walking off.

"No, wait, Eds-"

"Don't call me that!" Eddie fumed. Richie ran after him.

"Look, I'm sorry, I just- I can't help it, okay? I didn't mean to make fun of you, I really didn't, you gotta believe m-" Richie was cut off by Eddie engulfing him in a hug.

"I forgive you." He whispered. "Just don't do it again." Richie squatted so they were face to face.

"I won't." He said softly. "As long as you don't drop your ice cream again."

"No promises." Eddie giggled, looking into his eyes. "If you didn't want me to eat your ice cream, then don't offer it next time!" Richie didn't answer. He stood up to full height, and took Eddie's hand, leading him back to Ben and Stan.

"So are we good now? Cause I wanna know what happened." Stan requested.

And so, as they biked home, Richie explained the whole thing. "And then Eddie dropped his ice cream, so I let him have some of mine, and he ate it all- what a pig!" Richie rambled on and on about what happened.

"I am not a pig! I just ate what you gave me." Eddie defended.

Stan and Ben exchanged knowing glances. They knew what was up, even if Eddie and Richie didn't. They biked home, and it was never brought up again.

* * *

 _That was a really shitty ending... sorry. It's the middle of the night, but I wanted to post, so here we are._

 _Meow_


	3. Sick Day

_So I planned it out so that I'll post a bunch of one-shots at first, then it will slowly kinda stop. But hopefully if enough people read this then I can make more and more! Leave a review, it means a lot and I read every single one!_

 _Shout out to Lilycat1327 (Wattpad) for this oneshot idea! Ilysm!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own IT._**

* * *

3rd Person

Richie woke up with a nasty cough and a sore throat. He tried to fight off the migraine forming in his head, but it was too strong. Richie groaned, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hang with the losers today. He lay down in his bed, trying to get some sleep.

* * *

"Hey, where's Richie?" Bev asked. "He didn't chicken out on us, I hope." The losers, minus Richie, were at the quarry, and they had a lot planned for the day.

"No, he wouldn't do that. He's probably late." Eddie said calmly, but inside he was nervous. He had never jumped without Richie by his side, it was just so high up that he needed that support. "I can go look for him." Eddie offered.

"What, are you scared?" Bev snorted. Eddie shook his head.

"No. I just don't- never mind. I'm gonna find Richie." Eddie frowned. He hopped on his bike and rode off, pedaling furiously. He was so embarrassed. At least Richie didn't see. But where was he? Knowing him, Richie probably slept in. So Eddie went to his house first.

"Richie?" He knocked on the door softly. "Richie! Are you home?" No answer. Eddie tried the door, it was locked.

He stepped back, looking for a way in. Richie's window was open, and there was a foothold. Eddie thought for a moment, but decided to climb up. He grabbed hold of a lower window, hoisting himself up on top of it. Eddie reached up and grabbed the overhang, and tried to get a foothold. He stepped on a loose brick, and it cracked under his weight. Eddie slipped down, skinning his knees and left elbow on the house. He grimaced, but found another foothold to step on. He used all his upper body strength to pull himself up to the window, and climbed in.

Richie jerked awake from a loud thud. He put on his glasses, and saw that it was Eddie, who had climbed in through his window.

"Fuck, Eds." Richie coughed. "Are you ok?" Richie could see the bloody stain on his carpet near Eddie, and it worried him. "Eds?" He asked again, voice becoming hoarse.

"What? Oh, y-yeah I'm fine, just a little shaken up." Eddie responded, unzipping his fanny pack. "I just need to use your bathroom for a minute." Richie nodded, and Eddiewent into the bathroom, and leapt up onto the counter, washing his knees and elbow in the sink. As the blood washed away, he put cotton balls on the scrapes. The hydrogen peroxide-soaked cotton stung, making Eddie wince. He carefully placed a bandaid on each scrape, and cleaned up.

"Eds, what happened?" Richie whispered, looking at Eddie's bandaged knees.

"I climbed in through your window, what do you expect?" Eddie frowned. "Are you ok? You don't look too good." They both sat down on the bed.

"I don't feel too good either." Richie coughed again. "How bad do I look?"

"Rich, forget your ego for a minute. Why do you feel bad?" He asked.

"Well... my throat hurts, and I got a nasty cough." Richie said. He stared at Eddie, who looked skeptical. "That's it, honest." Eddie sighed, unzipping his fanny pack.

"Come here." He demanded. Richie scooted closer to his friend. Eddie stuck a thermometer in Richie's mouth, and he spit it out quickly.

"What the fuck? If you're gonna stick something in my mouth, at least warn me first!" Richie exclaimed. His face turned red soon after, realizing what he said. "I, uh, meant to say that."

"Sure you did. Just let me help." Eddie responded. He put the thermometer in Richie's mouth, and left it there. Richie scowled the best he could, but it was hard because of the thermometer. It beeped, and Eddie reached over to take it out. When his hand got close, Richie stuck out his tongue and licked it, making the thermometer fall out of his mouth. Eddie shrieked and ran off to the bathroom, washing his hand. Richie snickered, picking up the fallen thermometer. It was 101.7°F.

"Hey Eds?" Richie called. "What temperature is normal again?" Richie knew the answer, he just wanted Eddie to come back. Right on cue, Eddie walked back in.

"98.6, dumbass. And don't call me that!" He exclaimed. "Give me that!" He grabbed the thermometer from Richie, inspecting it. "Oh, jeez Rich, you're really sick! I have something to help with the cough, just let me find it..." Eddie searched his fanny pack for the cough syrup, and gave a small cup of it to Richie. He swallowed the foul tasting liquid, shaking his head.

"Ewww, whoever invented that shitty grape flavor clearly never had grapes!" Richie complained. He crinkled his nose in disgust.

"Yeah, no kidding." Eddie sighed. "Now get some rest. Can I hang out here for awhile? I'll leave you alone." Richie nodded, and so Eddie stayed with his best friend for the rest of the day, monitoring his health. When it was time for him to leave, Eddie kissed Richie's forehead, blushing madly. Richie was fast asleep, but smiled a little. Eddie walked home, and coughed. He froze, turning around to find the drug store. He bought some tissues, more cough syrup, and refilled his inhaler too.

"Eddie bear! Oh no, my poor baby is sick! Go upstairs, honey, I'll take care of you!" She sang. Eddie sighed, knowing that in the morning he would go to the doctor, even though he only had a fever. He only wished that Richie would feel better in the morning, and maybe take care of him like Eddie took care of Richie.

* * *

 _I feel like shit, and that's exactly how this turned out. Shit. Well it's cold and flu season, so this makes some sense._

 _Thanks again Lilycat1327 for the idea! Go check out her Wattpad account and read her one-shots (amazing!) She's my irl bff :)_

 _Meow_


	4. You'll Be Ok

_Yoooooo wassup guys! I've brought you another chap, and let me just say: I'm evil XD_

 _Trigger Warnings: blood and that kinda shit._

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own_ IT.**

* * *

3rd Person

"Where's your boyfriend, faggot? Guess he left you for someone better, It probably wasn't that hard!" Henry Bowers exclaimed, laughing at Eddie. Patrick and Belch got on with side of him, preventing Eddie from escaping. Henry shoved Eddie roughly, and he flew back into the lockers. Henry picked him up by the collar, and held Eddie up to his height. "This is gonna be fun." He whispered. Eddie's eyes widened.

They dragged him outside, and took him to the woods near the barrens. Eddie heard the unmistakable click of Henry's pocket knife, and he tensed. They wouldn't- would they? Henry brought the knife close to Eddie's neck, signaling to Patrick and Belch to hold him still.

"I want to make sure you never forget who I am." Henry stated, smiling evilly. He brought the knife down into the soft pink flesh of Eddie's skin, making him cry out. The blood pooled in the crevice of his neck, flowing down his chest and staining his shirt. It mixed with tears falling from his cheeks, the salt stinging the cut. Henry cut in again, carving a H into Eddie's neck. Eddie let out an ear-piercing scream when he cut in to the already painful spot.

"H-hey! L-leave him-m alone!" Bill shouted.

"W-what a-are y-you g-gonna do a-about it?" Henry mocked. Bill's ears turned red, but he didn't have to say anything. The rest of the losers jumped out of the bushes, having heard Eddie's screaming, they wanted to investigate.

"You heard him, leave Eddie alone!" Mike yelled. Richie stepped forward, seething with rage.

"GET THE FUCK OUT RIGHT NOW!" He roared, his pace quickening until he was sprinting. Henry and his goons jumped back, letting go of Eddie. He crouched low, tears still spilling down his face. Once Richie had scared off the Bowers gang, he came back to help Eddie. "Oh, Eds, shit, what do I do?" Eddie didn't answer, instead he went limp, his eyes rolling back into his head. "GUYS HELP!"

"Eddie are y- what the fuck happened Richie?!" Bev asked, staring down at the unconscious boy in Richie's arms. He was searching through Eddie's fanny pack, trying to find something that might help.

"I don't know! Does anyone know how to help him!?" Richie exclaimed nervously. Stan nodded, crouching down to examine Eddie.

"Bill, I need your water bottle." Stan said calmly, taking the bottle offered to him. "Thanks." Stan opened the top, pouring a little into his hand, and some on Eddie's face. Eddie gasped loudly and coughed, and Richie stuck the inhaler in his mouth, pressing the trigger for him. The coughing stopped, and Eddie blinked until the world came into focus.

"Eddie? Eddie, can you hear me?" Stan questioned. He received a nod. Everyone relaxed slightly, but the air was still tense. Richie picked up Eddie and held him bridal style, avoiding his neck. It was silent until Stan spoke up. "Let's get him somewhere safe." Richie led the way, Eddie's fingers loosely clasped around him. Stan wasn't far behind, followed by Mike, Bev, Bill, and Ben.

"It's ok Eds, it's gonna be ok." Richie attempted to soothe him. The small boy was shivering with fear and looked about ready to pass out again, most likely loss. "Just hold on..."

The losers took Eddie to the tree house, finding it difficult to get him up, but they managed. He was lain on the floor, shirt removed to better see the damage. There were small cuts and bruises all over his torso, not to mention the H engraved in his lower neck. Stan look the water bottle and poured some out on the cut in an attempt to clean it up. He found some hydrogen peroxide and poured that on it also. Eddie winced but didn't move much, and Stan continued.

"Eddie, I need your help. You're the only one who knows how to do this." Stan frowned. Eddie groaned in response.

"I'll wrap it." Richie blurted out, making 5 heads turn to look at him. "I mean, I'm not as good as Eds, but I've wrapped up a couple of injuries." Stan nodded, handing the bandages over to Richie. He slowly and carefully wrapped the gauze around the cut, twisting the ends around each other in a loose knot. "That should do it."

"Eddie? Can you still hear me?" Stan wondered.

"Yeah." Eddie replied weakly.

"On a scale of 1-10, how much pain are you in?" Stan asked. Richie put away the bandages, and scooted closer to Eddie.

"6." His breathing picked up, and Richie got his inhaler and pressed the trigger. Eddie's breathing evened out, and he relaxed a little.

"Can someone take him home?" Stan asked the other losers. Bill nodded, but Richie cut in.

"I will. I'll carry him back and stay with him for awhile, ok?" Richie smiled. "Great!"

He picked Eddie up again, and carried him down to the ground. He talked to Eddie the whole time, trying to keep him calm, all while hoping he couldn't feel Richie's heart beating 100 times a minute. Just being around Eddie made Richie's heart flutter.

They had kissed, once. During a game of truth or dare, and it was both boys' first. Richie had never kissed a girl, even though he made jokes about it all the time. He wasn't completely sure what the feeling meant. Did it mean he was gay? No, he was only gay for one boy, and that was Eddie Kaspbrak. If only Richie knew Eddie felt the same.

Eddie's heart was pounding. He was closer to Richie than he had ever been before, and he liked it. Eddie tucked in just barely, so he was even closer to Richie's chest. He listened to his friend's heartbeat, a quite fast one. He frowned, wondering if carrying him was what caused this quick beat. Eddie felt much better than he had before.

"Um, Rich? I-I can walk now, you d-don't have to carry me like a b-baby. I m-mean, I d-don't mind, b-but-" Eddie stuttered. Richie stopped, but didn't put him down.

"Oh Eds, it's so cute when you get flustered." Richie smirked, making Eddie's face blush bright red. "But I'm gonna carry you home."

The two boys made their way to the Kaspbrak household, one carrying the other.

"You gotta put me down now, or my mom will freak." Eddie sighed.

"Well, I don't want your hot mom worrying." Richie gently helped him to his feet. Immediately Eddie felt light headed, but pushed it back. They walked into the house quietly, sneaking up the stairs. "I think your mom's asleep." Richie snickered, but it was short lived. "Eds?"

Eddie groaned. His head was pounding, the pain from his injury becoming apparent. "Richie..."

"What is it? Are you ok?" Richie asked. Eddie shook his head, and Richie panicked slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Take me to the bathroom." Eddie demanded. Richie carried him in, placing him on a stool. "Can you take off my shirt please?" He asked, more politely. Richie slowly pulled off Eddie's shirt, avoiding the bandages. "And unwrap it." Richie did what he requested, taking off the bandages. Eddie's eyes widened, and he gulped. It was deep, and would leave a huge scar if left alone. "I-I have a-a huge f-f-favor to ask you."

"What is it?" Richie wondered.

"I need you to get my fanny pack." He said.

"That's not a huge favor!" Richie chuckled a little, but Eddie didn't find it funny. Richie got the bag, and set it in Eddie's lap. He pulled out some antiseptic and a needle and thread. Richie frowned at the items Eddie was holding.

"I need you to stitch me up. It's just like sewing, just pretend my skin is fabric, and the cut is a hole you need to patch up. It's medical grade, don't worry." Eddie gulped.

"I've never sewn up a hole!" Richie exclaimed. Eddie closed his eyes.

"I-I trust you. But try and do it neat, but quickly. I don't have a pain killer, so try not to screw up too badly." He sighed, laying down in the bathtub. "We'll do it in here, so it can be cleaned up."

"Eddie-"

"No, just do it. Pour on some antiseptic and start stitching." Richie did as he was told, pouring the antiseptic on the cut. As Richie pierced his skin, Eddie winced, but Richie kept going, ignoring his cries. It broke him to do so, but it was what Eddie wanted him to do. He stitched up the cut, and poured on more antiseptic. Richie washed his hands, which was a rare occurrence. He took a tissue and wiped away the river of tears running down Eddie's face.

"Hey, it's ok. You're safe now. Sshhhh." Richie soothed. Eddie was shaking slightly, and he really wasn't ready to move, so Richie poured him a shallow bath to sit in for awhile. By the time he got out, Eddie felt much better, even though his lower neck hurt like hell. But his shorts were all soaked, and he needed to change his pants. The only problem being that he wasn't able to move much, and needed help.

"Richie? Are you still here?" Eddie questioned.

"Of course Eds, why would I leave you?" Richie replied. "Do you need anything?"

"Actually, I do. My shorts are soaked, and I," Eddie's face heated up. "I can't bend over right now, so I was wondering if, um-"

"If I'd help you change? Sure, Eds. I won't look." Richie was blushing as well. He grabbed some new pants and boxers, and tugged down the wet ones, averting his eyes. Richie took the dry clothes and pulled them up, adjusting the buckle for him.

"Th-thanks Rich." Eddie gave him a weak smile. His face was still pink.

"No problem, Eds." Richie returned the smile. "Maybe you should get some rest. I'll call my mom and see if I can stay over."

"Yeah, that's good. And don't call me Eds!" He exclaimed.

"Calm down, remember you just got stitches." Richie reminded. Eddie stopped, and slowly lied down on his bed. Richie lay down next to him, and watched as he fell asleep. Soon after, Richie fell asleep as well.

* * *

 _It could've been worse. That's my new motto bc everything I do sucks, but it could be worse. Like this one-shot. Like this whole story. Coulda been worse._

 _Please leave a review! I read each and every one, and they mean so much to me!_

 _Meow_


	5. Nightmare

_I'm back, and I want to give all you Reddie shippers out there a gift: quicker updates! If this goes as planned, then I will hopefully update sooner rather than later. I want to update, believe me. It's just hard to find the time. But I love y'all and hope that new readers will favorite/follow and comment! :)_

 _Also remember that these are one-shots and they do not relate unless I say otherwise._

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own IT._**

* * *

3rd Person

Eddie ran through the gray water, IT was close behind. He suddenly tripped, falling face first into the nasty sewer water. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and his head whipped around to look. The leper stared back at him, its flesh rotten and peeling away. It's mouth opened, revealing rows and rows of long, spiky teeth. Suddenly, IT lunged forward toward Eddie, and that was the last thing he saw.

Eddie sat up quickly, hyperventilating. He reached for the inhaler on his nightstand, and took a deep breath, pressing the trigger. His breathing evened out, but he was still tense, eyes darting around the room like a wild animal. He got up and picked up the phone, dialing Richie's house. He picked up on the 3rd ring, sounding half asleep.

"Ello?" Richie yawned. "Who is it?"

"It's Eddie," He responded. "Can we talk?"

"What is this about Eds, it's 2 in the morning!" Richie exclaimed.

"I had another nightmare," Eddie blurted out. The other end was silent for a couple of seconds, before Richie spoke again.

"I'll be over in 5 minutes. Bye." He said, hanging up. Eddie sputtered something into the line, a useless protest. But Richie had long since hung up, and Eddie sighed, knowing that he would soon have company.

He heard the familiar tapping on his window, and he left to go open it. Richie climbed in, and quickly scooped Eddie up into his arms like a baby.

"What's the matter, Eds?" He asked.

"I had another nightmare," Eddie muttered. "That fucking clown just won't leave my head!"

"What happened in it? Was anyone else there?" Richie wondered.

"No, I was all alone. Except for IT." Eddie shuddered, and Richie carried him over to his bed, and lay him down. The small boy was shivering, so Richie pulled up the covers. "It wanted to kill me. I woke up before IT had a chance." Tears were streaming down Eddie's face, and it made Richie's heart break. He slipped under the covers next to Eddie, and gave him a tight squeeze. "Can you stay the night?"

"Sure, Eds. If it's what you want," He agreed. Eddie gave him a small smile, and closed his eyes. He was exhausted from waking up constantly, so he fell asleep rather quickly. Richie pet his hair as he slept, keeping him calm and feeling safe. Eddie smiled in his sleep, and it was adorable. Richie pulled Eddie close, falling asleep with his face in Eddie's hair.

When Eddie woke up, he was confused at first, but when he saw Richie, it all came flooding back. He hugged Richie, causing him to wake up.

"Huh? Where am I? Oh, hi Eds!" Richie exclaimed. "Did you sleep ok?"

"Yeah, after you came I was fine," Eddie responded.

"Good," Richie stated.

* * *

 _Sucky ending, I know. Well at least it's a double update! Merry Christmas everyone! Happy Holidays! Here's to hoping for a better year!_

 _Meow_


	6. Truth or Dare

_Ok, so I recently posted a story called "Goner" based off the Tøp song. But I had to delete because a user (I'm not calling anyone out, you know who you are) reported me for using the lyrics in the fic. Lots of people do this, and I gave credit to the artists for the song, but still had to take it down. If you want to find the story, it's on Wattpad (Glittercat34 is my user), exclusively. Please read it, it's IT 2017 and personally I don't think it's that bad. Sorry for rambling, here's the chap._

 _Thanks to ReddieWip and a guest user for ideas, I mashed the two together for this chap._

 _I'm currently working on a new IT story, and I will let you know when it's posted. Enjoy loves!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own_ _IT._**

* * *

3rd Person

"Eddie bear, can you get the phone?" Sonia asked sweetly. Eddie nodded, picking up the phone and answering it.

"Hello?" Eddie greeted.

"Oh, hi Eddie, it's Bill. I was wondering if you wanted to come to a sleepover tonight, all the losers are gonna be there," Bill replied.

"Um, I'll ask my mom. Bye." Eddie put the phone back, hanging up. He groaned, knowing his mom would never let him go. It was worth a shot though.

"Who was it, sweetie?" Sonia wondered.

"Bill. He wanted to know if I could sleepover tonight," Eddie said truthfully.

"But you're sick! You have to stay home, no going out, and especially no sleepovers!" Sonia exclaimed, shaking her head. Eddie sighed. That was that, he was stuck inside.

~A Few Hours Later~

Eddie was in his room, studying for the history test he had on Monday, when he heard a light tap on his window. And another. And another. He opened up the window, and he saw Richie, holding a pile of rocks. Richie dropped them when he saw Eddie in the window.

"Your escort is here, Eddie Spaghetti." Richie bowed, making Eddie giggle. "You gotta jump." Eddie's smile vanished, and was replaced with a frown.

"But it's too high! What if I slip, or if the window falls down and closes on me, or-"

"You gotta trust me, Eds," Richie insisted. "I'll catch you."

"Don't call me Eds," He muttered, but managed to climb out the window. He jumped off, and Richie caught him in his arms. Eddie faced Richie, and he blushed, turning a light pink. Richie blushed as well, and quickly put Eddie down, looking away from him.

"Um, well, let's go. I don't wanna be late!" Richie exclaimed. They walked side-by-side all the way to Bill's house, which in all honestly wasn't that far, but the awkward tension made it seem like the roads stretched on for miles. Both boys were relieved when they reached Bill's house. Richie lead the way, Eddie close behind. They went to the basement, where the other losers were playing truth or dare.

"I'm playing! Eds, join me?" Richie offered. Eddie nodded, and sat down next to Richie in the circle. "I'm asking first!" Richie exclaimed. "Stan, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Stan decided.

"I dare you to kiss Bill!" Richie gave them a wicked grin. Bill and Stan both blushed, but completed the dare. They kissed for a few short seconds, and pulled away quickly.

"Alright. My turn. How about... Richie! Truth or dare?" Stan asked.

"I'm no pussy! Dare!" Richie bellowed.

"I dare you to kiss Eddie," Stan grinned, high fiving Bill. Richie looked shocked, and his face heated up. Eddie was already beet red and his mouth was agape. Richie took this position as his chance, and kissed Eddie right on the lips, Richie pushing his tongue against Eddie's lips, asking for permission. Eddie let Richie's tongue slip through, and he explored every inch of Eddie's mouth, before realizing that they were in front of the losers. They pulled apart quickly, out of breath and with beet red faces.

"Alright," Richie panted. "Eddie, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Eddie answered.

"Do you like me?" Richie asked.

"Well, sure Rich, you're such a great friend-"

"No. I mean do you _like_ like me?" Richie prompted.

"Um, what?" Eddie sputtered. "I'm not answering that!"

"Oh, but Eds, you have to," Richie smiled.

"Uh, um, yes?" Eddie squeaked. Richie's faced immediately relaxed, and he grinned at Eddie, hugging him.

"Would you like to be my boyfriend?" He whispered. Eddie gasped, nodding furiously. "Well then, bubba, I guess you're mine now."

"I guess so," Eddie responded, snuggling into Richie's chest.

"Reddie is real! You owe my five bucks!" Bev yelled.

"What!? Aw, fuck!" Ben cursed, handing Beverly $5.

"Wait, you guys bet on us?" Eddie questioned. They looked guilty, but smiled.

"Maybe..." Bev and Ben said in unison.

"Whatever. I love you, bubba," Richie stated, staring lovingly at Eddie.

"I love you too, trashmouth," Eddie mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Richie teased. "I'm kidding, Eds, you don't have-"

"I love you too!" Eddie shouted. "I love you."

"Aw, bubba, I love myself too," Richie laughed. Eddie hit him softly.

"You sure know how to ruin a moment," Eddie sighed. "Dating you should be interesting."

"There's never a dull moment when trashmouth Tozier is around!" Richie yelled, still laughing.

"Good." Eddie pecked his lips, causing Richie to shut up. The room was very quiet for once. "I love you."

* * *

 _Why does this suck? I will never know. Well, thanks again ReddieWip and guest user for the ideas, and I hope you enjoyed this! Happy Holidays folks!_

 _Meow_


	7. Cindereddie pt 1

_I'm sick, got a cold. Do I need to say much else? It's gonna be bad, just bare with me guys. Ily and thanks for comments and stuff! So this story is basically the classic Cinderella, but twisted and with our fav characters, Eddie and Richie. Well, I hope it doesn't suck too much! Enjoy my loves :)_

 _Pretending Sonia is Eddie's stepmom cause I don't wanna make up more names._

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own IT._**

* * *

3rd Person

Eddie ran down the stairs, balancing piles of clothes on his shoulders.

"Eddie! Wash the dishes!" Celeste, Eddie's older step-sister, yelled.

"Coming!" He called.

"Eddie! My feet are sore, I want a foot rub!" Alma, Eddie's other step-sister, demanded. Alma and Celeste were talking about their step-brother, and weren't very kind. "You know, we should call him Cindereddie! Get it?" Alma laughed. Celeste held back a snicker.

"Just a minute!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Edward, make dinner! It's getting late!" Eddie's stepmother, Sonia, said, frowning.

"Yes, of course." Eddie said, rather sarcastically, but Sonia didn't pick it up.

"Is that any way to address me?" She questioned.

"Yes, MA'AM." Eddie sighed. Sonia gave him a curt nod, and left.

"EDDIE!" His step-sisters yelled in unison. Eddie went to Alma's room, rubbing her feet and leaving. He squirted hand sanitizer all over his hands and arms, shuddering. Then he washed the dishes, and made a quick supper of spaghetti and meatballs. He wasn't allowed to have any. He snuck a granola bar out of the closet when nobody was looking, and ran off to the bathroom to eat in peace.

"Eddie!" His step-family called. "Come back!" Their words were harsh, but Eddie obeyed.

"Ahh, there you are. Now, wash all the clothes and scrub the bathroom floor. It appears as if someone ate in there." Sonia instructed. Eddie nodded.

"Yes ma'am." Eddie obliged.

"Good bo- do I smell granola? Did you eat something, Eddie!?" She roared. Eddie shrunk down fearfully. "YOU KNOW THE RULES- NOW GO UPSTAIRS!" He raced up the stairs, and lay himself face down on the floor. He knew what was coming next. Removing his shirt, Eddie winced when the rough fabric brushed his previous injuries.

Sonia stomped up the stairs, and stopped in the hallway, deciding which belt she should use for this situation. She picked out a black leather one, with metal-lined edges. She smiled evilly and entered the room Eddie was in. He was already situated on the floor, making Sonia's smile grow. She lifted up the belt, and brought it down on Eddie's back, hard. A whimper came from the small boy. She whipped him again and again and again- until she had grown tired of hearing his cries.

"Now go." She whispered, venom lacing her words. Eddie struggled to sit up, but managed, and made his way downstairs slowly. He was starving, but Eddie refused to even get near the cabinet, in fear of getting another whipping.

He headed back to the bathroom, grabbing his fanny pack from behind the sink, and cleaned and bandaged his new wounds. They stung, and Eddie wanted to just off himself, right then and there, but he couldn't do it. He sighed, putting away his fanny pack. Eddie took out a mop, having already done the laundry, and started mopping the bathroom floor. He finished over an hour later, due to his back wounds.

Eddie headed downstairs, to the basement. He slept on a small couch down there, huddling against the small heater that he had found. He yawned, exhausted from the day. Eddie hoped tomorrow would be better.

~The Next Day~

Eddie heard excited voices upstairs, and he listened in to their conversation. He could only pick out a few small snippets of it. A prince was inviting everyone in the small town of Derry to come to his royal ball, at which he would pick a princess. Eddie was excited, he hadn't been allowed out much, and never to the palace. He ran upstairs excitedly, and bounded into the room.

"Oh, please, please can I go to the ball?" Eddie begged.

"The palace is not place for someone like you! Plus, you haven't even finished your chores!" Sonia sneered. Eddie's face dropped.

He went to work on his chores, and finished cleaning the entire first floor before the ball. He spent some extra time sewing up his old tuxedo from his dad. Both his parents had died, and he didn't have much left of them. This tux was special, and Eddie planned to wear it to the ball.

When it was time to leave, Sonia, Celeste, and Alma all climbed into a horse-drawn carriage. Eddie tried to get in, but the door was shut, pushing him into the mud.

"Oh, that's no way to show up at a ball! Go inside and clean up! And while we're gone, wash the dishes, mop the floor, and wash, dry, iron, and fold the laundry." Sonia cackled. Eddie's face had mud splatters all over it, and his tears mixed with the mud. He sat on the ground, sobbing. The carriage drove off, leaving poor Eddie alone, covered in mud. He heard a small twinkle in the distance, looking up. There were two boys, around Eddie's age, surrounded by a light aura. One had curly hair, and the other had shorter hair.

"Who are you?" Eddie asked.

"We are your fairy god uncles. I'm Stan, and he's Bill." The curly haired one said.

"So what are you doing here? Go enjoy your day elsewhere." Eddie frowned, looking down.

"We-we're h-here to h-help you." Bill stated.

"Yeah, and we take it that you want to go to the ball? Right?" Stan questioned.

"Yeah, whatever." Eddie mumbled.

"Ok, Cindereddie, well then we can fix your hair, tux, and shoes, and we can get you to the ball."

"That's not my name. Just Eddie." He frowned. "You can really do that?"

"Uh huh." Bill smiled. He handed a small stick to Stan, and he waved it in the air. Eddie's tux and hair magically stuck into place, clean and handsome. He had black glass dress shoes on, and a carriage to ride in.

"Now, have fun. But be back before midnight, because everything wears off then." Stan informed.

"Why?" Eddie wondered, climbing into the carriage.

"Because magic is only temporary. I can't change that, just go!" Stan explained. The carriage took off, heading to the palace.

~At The Palace~

"I've danced with every girl in the kingdom, father. None of them are the right one!" Prince Richie exclaimed.

"Keep trying. You must find a bride before your 16th birthday." The king stated. Just then, a short boy walked in, fiddling with the ends of his tux. Prince Richie went to meet him.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Prince Richie." He asked, "May I have this dance?" The boy's cheeks were a bright red as he nodded, and Richie swung him around, stopping with their faces close. He was tan, with pretty brown eyes and freckles scattered around his face like stars on a moonlit night. Prince Richie danced with the small stranger, until the clock started chiming. It was nearly midnight. The boy paled.

"I-I've got to go. Thank you," He gave Richie a small smile, as he ran down the stairs.

"Wait! I don't even know your name!" Richie exclaimed. The boy kept running, having not heard him. The boy dropped a black glass dress shoe on the stairs, and Richie took it, and went up to his room. Richie sobbed quietly, wondering what he had done wrong. He wrapped the shoe in tissue paper, promising himself to find the mysterious boy he had fallen for. He fell asleep, tear stains prominent on his light skin.

~At Eddie's House~

Eddie watched as his carriage turned back into a pumpkin, his horses into mice, and his tux into a muddy, torn mess. All he had left was a single black glass dress shoe. He ran inside, quickly completing the chores, before sobbing on the couch. He really liked the Prince, and they had danced together! Eddie cried harder, clutching the slipper like it was his lifeline.

Sonia and her daughters rushed inside, slamming the door shut. Eddie jumped, and hid the slipper away so it wouldn't break. He quickly faked being asleep, and it worked, as Sonia left him to rest. Eddie sighed, and tried to fall asleep for real.

~At The Palace~

"Richie, have you chosen a bride?" The King asked, waking the young Prince. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, and blinked.

"I haven't chosen a bride. I chose a husband, and I plan on marrying him!" Richie exclaimed.

"Well, that's fine. Who is he?" He wondered.

"Um... I don't really know. He left at midnight, and I didn't catch his name." Richie frowned.

"Well, maybe he didn't drop it!" The king laughed, but seeing his son staring at him, tried to save it. "Do you get it? You didn't catch his name, but he didn't drop it? Huh? Huh?"

"Hahaha, very funny, dad. But seriously, we must find him! Send out guards to search every house, and have my subjects try on the slipper, now!" Prince Richie demanded. The guard in his room rushed out, and started the search for Richie's mate. Dozens of teens tried the slipper, but it fit none. They had agreed to give up after 5 more houses. He knocked on the door of a medium-sized cottage, and a teenage boy around the prince's age opened it. He cleared his throat.

"The royal family has sent out a search for Prince Richie's mate. All males living in this house must try on a glass dress shoe, and if it fits, they will be taken and married to the Prince immediately. You," The guard said, pointing at the boy. "You are first." He let the guard in, and sat down on a chair. The shoe slipped on his foot. "A perfect fit!"

"Cindereddie!" Sonia called. Two girls burst into laughter. "Who's at the door?"

"N-nobody, ma'am," The boys answered.

"Is that your name? Cindereddie?" The guard wondered.

"No," He said flatly. "Just Eddie."

"Alright, Eddie, well I'm one of Prince Richie's guards. You can call me Steve." Steve thought for a moment, before asking, "Do they abuse you?" Eddie tensed, but responded.

"Yeah," He mumbled sadly. Steve placed a hand on the small boy's back, making him wince.

"Well, I'm here to take you out of this hell hole, if you're willing to marry the Prince."

"Oh, yes please! Take me away!" Eddie smiled, but it didn't last long. "But what about my family?"

"Well, you can press charges if you want, but it might be better just to leave." Steve held out his hand, and helped Eddie up.

"Oh! Wait, I just want one thing." Eddie ran downstairs, retrieving the other shoe. When he saw Steve again, he smiled. "Now I have both shoes!"

"Alright buddy, let's get going!" Steve led Eddie outside, where a horse drawn carriage awaited them. "After you." Eddie climbed in, followed by Steve. They rode back to the palace, and Eddie was escorted in.

"Guards! What did you find?" Prince Richie barked. Eddie cowered behind Steve, loud voices made him nervous.

"We have found someone who fit perfectly in the shoe, sir." Steve stepped sideways, and pushed Eddie forward. Richie looked at the boy, in his ragged clothing and his dirty face. Richie got closer to the boy, brought a hand up to his face, and rubbed away some of the dirt. Richie smiled, having found his lover.

"May I know your name now?"

"E-Eddie," The small boy stuttered. Richie turned away, confusing Eddie.

"Run a bath, and get me a change of clothes!" Richie yelled, making Eddie shrink back. The guards left to do what was asked of them. Richie looked back at the boy, and his eyes were watering. "No no, baby, don't cry, shhhh. I want to help you, but if you don't talk to me, then I can't do anything. Talk to me, please?"

"I-I-" Eddie burst into tears, running off into the palace. Richie ran after him, and caught him. He wrapped his arms around Eddie's scrawny waist, making Eddie scream. He slid out of Richie's grasp, down to the floor. Richie picked him up bridal style, and carried him to the bathroom, where the bath was ready.

He removed Eddie's shirt, and gasped when he saw his back. There were long, red, bloody marks covering him, making him cry harder. Richie didn't know he was abused. Richie took off his shorts, leaving Eddie's underwear on so he didn't feel too exposed. He slowly lowered Eddie into the tub. Richie stripped down to his underwear, and climbed in next to Eddie. Richie took a soft sponge and rubbed away the dirt and grime, revealing the face of the boy he had danced with last night.

"P-please don't use t-that, it has t-too many g-germs." Eddie swatted Richie's hand.

"Of course, darling." Richie switched to using his soapy hands to shampoo the boy's hair, washing it out with a cup.

"Turn around."

"W-what?"

"Do it for me, baby." Eddie reluctantly turned his back to the Prince. Richie gently ran his hands over the scars running down his back. "Who whipped you?"

"M-my step m-mother." Richie frowned, wondering why anyone would want to hurt someone like Eddie. "T-they called me n-names and t-treated me l-like I was t-their maid." Richie was furious now. Glad he had gotten Eddie to tell him, but furious.

"Names? What did they call you, bubba?"

"C-Cindereddie." Eddie looked down, ashamed of himself. He was this weak, poor boy, and Richie was a prince. Richie didn't care about his problems, he would just leave him to slave away just like everyone else did.

"That's stupid. I think bubba is better." Richie smiled, making Eddie smile back. "You can turn around now, bubba." Eddie turned, and stared at Richie. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, much." Eddie paused, unsure of what to say. Luckily the Prince was talkative, so he didn't have to.

"Are you hungry? You look like you haven't eaten in months!" Richie exclaimed.

"No, I ate yesterday. I'm fine." His stomach growled, making Richie raise an eyebrow. "Well, maybe I'm a little hungry." Richie nodded, grabbing two towels. He unplugged the drain, and got out of the tub, wrapping one of the towels around himself. He helped Eddie out of the tub.

"Could I have a towel?" Eddie asked.

"What? No! This towel's for my hair!" Richie exclaimed. Eddie's face dropped. "I'm kidding bubba, take it." Eddie graciously accepted the towel, and patted his face dry. He wrapped himself up, copying Richie. When he let go, the towel fell to the ground. "Here, let me help you." Richie took the towel, and wrapped it around his lover. It stayed, making Eddie's mouth drop.

"How-?"

"Don't question it, bubba." Richie smiled. "I can give you a change of clothes, how about... a sweatshirt and some jeans?"

"Can they be sweatpants or leggings? Jeans are too rough." Eddie was blushing dark red. "I mean, if it's not too much hassle-"

"Eds, I can get you anything you want. You want sweatpants? You can have 'em. Prefer leggings? Sure, whatever. You're in the royal palace, baby!" Richie explained, pumping his fist in the air.

"You are the complete opposite of what I expected a prince to be like." Eddie stated, shaking his head.

"Eh, I don't really flow with the stereotypes. Expectations are the worst, 'cause they expect me to be some royal English dude or some shit. Which I'm clearly not!" Richie exclaimed. Eddie covered his mouth, holding back a giggle. Richie noticed, and he laughed, which made Eddie laugh too.

"Master Richie? Lunch is served!" A guard called. Richie grabbed Eddie's hand and led him into the dressing room. Richie threw on his casual attire, jeans and a tee. For Eddie, Richie carefully pulled a sweatshirt on over his head, and handed him some sweatpants.

"We can get you some leggings later, but you need to eat!" Richie smiled. The sweater was 3 sizes too big, and the pants drooped down low. Eddie pulled a safety pin out of his fanny pack, which he had taken with him after the bath. He pinned the pants closer to his waist, making them small enough so they wouldn't hang so low. "You look cute, Eds."

"Thanks." Eddie felt his face heat up for the umpteenth time that day. He was really falling for this boy. He just hoped Richie liked him back in the same way.

* * *

 _Ok so that's where I'm ending it, but if you want me to continue, I will. I was originally going to make this a one-shot, but apparently I need more than one chap to finish this! Please comment guys, ily!_

 _Meow_


	8. Cindereddie pt 2

_Ok so I'm back with a sucky parody for Cinderella, this is part 2! This is basically where the fairytale ends and my creation begins soooo... No high expectations guys! This digs deeper into Eddie's past. Just enjoy, and cross your fingers for a good 2018!_

 _Same rules as last time apply, thanks._

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own IT._**

* * *

3rd Person

"I hope you like spaghetti and meatballs, Eds!" Prince Richie exclaimed. The two boys were walking, hand in hand, to the dining hall.

"I'll eat almost anything. But don't call me Eds!" Eddie frowned.

"I know you secretly like it, _Eds_." Richie thought for a moment, before finishing. "Almost anything? What won't you eat?" Eddie stopped in his tracks, making Richie stumble and fall down. "What the hell Eddie?"

Richie stood up, brushing off something that wasn't really there. He stood in front of Eddie, waving his hand in the younger boy's face. Eddie flinched, and he bolted. "Eddie! Wait!" Richie ran after him, wondering what it was he had said. He heard crying coming from the bathroom, so he knocked. No answer, but the sobs were quieter. Richie jiggled the doorknob. Locked. "Eds?" Richie called softly.

"Do-don't c-call me t-that." Eddie sounded hoarse, and he sounded like he was going to cry again.

"Right. Sorry. Can I come in?" Richie questioned. He heard the door click, and barged in. Eddie's face was red and puffy from crying, and he was shaking. "Oh, bubba, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Eddie shook his head.

"It-it w-wasn't yyyour f-fault. J-just a b-bad memory." Eddie sniffed.

"I'm so sorry, you're safe now, shhh, don't cry, you're safe with me." Richie tried his best to comfort the small boy. He started to shiver, and Richie realized how cold he was. He pulled Eddie into a hug, which he accepted. Eddie snuggled into Richie's chest, while his breathing slowed. Soon enough, Eddie was asleep in his arms. Richie sighed, trying to get up without disturbing him. He carried Eddie bridal style down the hall, and into his room. There was another bed set up next to Richie's, slightly smaller. Richie carefully lay Eddie in it, tucking him in before going to get food.

~Some Time Later~

Eddie yawned, stretching his arms. He was in a bed, but he had no idea how he got there. Richie walked in moments later, noticing that Eddie was awake.

"Hi, sleepy head," Richie said fondly. "Caught up on your beauty sleep?"

"How long did it take you to come up with that?" Eddie giggled.

"Awhile," Richie admitted. "Are you hungry?"

"Yea. Did I miss lunch?" Eddie wondered.

"Yep. But lucky for you I brought some up." Richie handed Eddie the plate of cold spaghetti, and he wolfed it down. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened earlier?" Eddie stopped, putting down the plate. He was still hungry, but he could wait.

"I used to live with my mom. She was kind, and treated me well." He hesitated, trying not to be too emotional. "One day, after we both shared a plate of lobster and scallops, we both got sick. It was some kind of severe food poisoning or something." Eddie was nearly in tears now. "We didn't have the money to pay for medicine for both of us. She saved me rather than herself. She died in the hospital, her heart just gave out." Eddie had tears dripping down his cheeks now.

"Eddie-"

"No, I'm ok. That's when I moved in with my stepmother. She wasn't as nice. She had enough money to save my mom, but she didn't. She only cares about herself and her daughters! She didn't give a damn about me. She would whip me for eating. I was only allowed 2 meals a week. I never got anything from her. She didn't even let me go to the ball! She ruined everything!"

"Wait, then how did you get to the ball?" Richie wondered.

"I had some help sneaking out. But I had to be back by midnight, that's why I ran out on you. I didn't want to leave, honest!" Richie engulfed him in a hug. Eddie closed his eyes, melting into Richie's warm embrace. "I love you," He mumbled.

"Yeah, I know." Eddie sat up quickly, slapping Richie softly. "Ok, ok, I love you too."

"That's better." Eddie smiled, leaning back into Richie. "I could get used to this."

"I hope you do, because you're gonna be here for a long time!" Richie stated. He wrapped his arms around Eddie's skinny frame, frowning at how sunken in his stomach was. "Are you still hungry?"

"Oh, yes!" Eddie exclaimed, standing up.

"No, you wait here, I'll get you some food." Richie ran downstairs quickly, leaving Eddie standing in the middle of the room, alone. He sat down on his bed, looking at the shoes he had brought. He reached inside one of them, and pulled out his inhaler. Eddie knew he didn't need it, it was all fake, but he felt like the sour medicine really did help him breathe. And he was going to need that with Richie around. It would've been nice to have it earlier in the bathroom.

"Alright Eds, I brought you some- what's that?" Richie spotted his inhaler.

"It's nothing." Eddie quickly hid it behind his back. He had never told anyone that he needed an inhaler.

"Oh yeah?" Richie tested. He got closer to Eddie, and quickly reached out, grabbing both of his wrists, and pulling them out. "Let me ask you again. What's that?"

"It's an inhaler." Eddie hung his head, dropping his gaze. Richie let his wrists go, lifting Eddie's head with a finger.

"Do you need it?" Richie asked, looking straight into Eddie's big brown eyes. He looked nervous. "You can tell me, bubba."

"Sorta. It helps me breathe sometimes." Eddie shrugged.

"Do you have asthma?" Richie was still curious. Eddie closed his eyes.

"I don't know anymore."

"How do you not know?" Richie frowned.

"Well, it helps me, but sometimes I don't need it. Like I can overcome it without the inhaler, but not every time." Eddie shuddered, as if he was recalling a bad memory.

"We're keeping it. I love you too much to have you struggling to breathe. Now, do you want dinner?" Eddie's face lit up, and he nodded. "Eat up, bubba." He shoveled the food into his mouth, finishing quickly.

"Thanks, Rich." He mumbled, half asleep.

"I think I'm gonna call you Eddie Spaghetti, after all that pasta you ate!" Richie laughed, rubbing Eddie's back. "Tired?"

"Mmmm," Eddie hummed.

"Ok, you gotta help me though, can you stand for me?" Eddie stood, barely balanced on his feet. Richie led him to the bed, and tucked in the smaller boy. "Goodnight, bubba."

* * *

 _Ok so I don't know what do you think, part 3 or no? Leave comments, I need to know!_

 _Hope your 2018 doesn't suck!_

 _Meow_


	9. Cindereddie pt 3

_Well a 3rd part was requested so here we go hope it doesn't suck too bad! Have a wonderful new year, happy 2018! Yay! I'm super excited for 2019 because the next chapter is coming out omg I'm gonna see it for sure! The lullaby is called Daddy's Lap, and yes I changed the words but it works soooooo..._

 ** _Warning: This chapter has sexual assault in it so if you don't want to read it then skip. There's also a bathtub scene, but nothing really happens, but warning if it triggers you. It's rated high T for a reason._**

 _Same rules as the other parts, obvi._

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own_ _IT._**

* * *

3rd Person

Richie awoke suddenly, having heard a loud scream. He turned to look at Eddie, who was writhing and screaming in his sleep. Night terrors. Richie got up quickly, feeling slightly dizzy. He shouldn't of stood up so fast. Nevertheless, Richie was by Eddie's side in a matter of moments.

"Shhh, Eds, it's ok, you're safe, shhhhh," Richie tried his best to comfort the smaller boy, but it did nothing. Richie sighed, picking him up carefully. He rocked Eddie in his arms gently, and it seemed to calm him. Eddie was soon still. Richie started to sing:

"When the sun drops out of sight

And stars twinkle in the night,

When the birdies fly to rest,

There's a place I love the best:

Richie's lap, 'cause it's my nest.

Lullaby,

Lulla, lullaby."

"That was beautiful, Rich." A voice, mulled over with sleep, spoke up. Richie jumped, dropping Eddie, and letting out a small screech. Eddie yelped when he made contact with the floor, hitting his head.

"What the fuck, Eddie! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Richie exclaimed, clutching his chest. Eddie rolled his eyes, holding his head. Richie realized what happened, rushing to Eddie's side. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah- fuck." Eddie had a huge bump on his head, smack dab in the middle of his forehead.

"Does it hurt?" Richie wondered.

"Like hell."

"Shit, I'm so sorry, I didn't think-"

"It's not your fault, it was just a reflex." A bruise began to form, turning the bump a sickly greenish-red. "But uh, could I maybe have a Tylenol or something?"

"Oh, sure." Richie ran to the bathroom, grabbing a small bottle. "Here, take this." He handed it to Eddie, who quickly downed the pills without water. Richie was slightly stunned, but he snapped out of it. "Everything good, Eds? Can we go back to bed now?" It was 3 in the morning, and Richie was exhausted from the last few days.

"Yeah." Eddie paused, thinking. "Could I sleep with you?" Richie nodded.

"Sure, Eds, but warning: I kick in my sleep!" Richie laughed.

"Ok." Richie and Eddie climbed into the bed. Richie pulled Eddie in closer, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. They fell asleep quickly, and Eddie didn't have anymore night terrors. Although he did wake up once after being kicked in the leg, he slept well that night.

"Eds? Hey, wake up!" Richie whispered, shaking Eddie.

"Hmm!" Eddie protested, half asleep.

"I have to pee, can you wait here for a minute?" Richie questioned.

"Wash your hands," Eddie mumbled sleepily.

"Ok, I will." Richie left to go to the bathroom, leaving Eddie alone in the bed. He shivered, even underneath all the covers. He wanted Richie back, he was warm. Luckily for him, Richie returned soon after, climbing back into bed. Eddie tucked his head in the crook of Richie's neck, sighing contently.

"Bubba, you're shivering! Do you want another blanket?" Richie asked, slightly worried.

"No. I want you," He murmured, sleep lacing his voice. "You keep me warm." Sure enough, Eddie's shivering stopped after a couple of minutes curled up next to Richie.

"Aww, ok then. I just don't want my Eddie Spaghetti catching a cold before our wedding!" Richie exclaimed happily.

"When is it?" Eddie asked, perking up.

"Tomorrow, I think. The whole kingdom was invited, is that ok?" Richie wondered.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna talk to anybody."

"Ok bubba, I'll stay by your side the whole time, promise."

~Time Skip~

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may seal your vows with a kiss."

Richie leaned in, head turned down to look at Eddie. Eddie was on his tiptoes, but still wasn't tall enough to reach Richie, who stood in at 5'8. Poor Eddie was merely 5'3. Richie took the lead, grabbing Eddie's cheeks and kissing him full on the lips. Eddie immediately kissed back, pulling him in closer. They pulled away once Eddie was out of breath, and red faced.

"I love you!" Eddie exclaimed quietly.

"I love you more, bubba." Richie wiggled his eyebrows. "I'm gonna get a drink, hold on." Richie left to grab some punch, leaving Eddie. He sat down, waiting for his husband to return, but after several minutes, he was still missing.

Richie loved punch. He loved it so much, that he decided to have 6 glasses of it. He had forgotten his promise. Eddie was sitting alone. Nobody had congratulated him, they were all around Richie.

Eddie decided to search for Richie in the crowd. He hated the idea of having to walk though the thick wall of sweaty, dirty people on the dance floor. But he wanted to find Richie. Eddie snuck through the crowd, wondering where Richie had gone. He had spotted Richie, but he tripped over somebody's foot, landing on the floor, hard. Eddie yelped as he felt a hand grip his ankle, and he was dragged into the bathroom. A rag was swiftly put in his mouth, and his hands were tied together.

A man was standing over him. He removed Eddie's top, leaning in. He bit down on Eddie's arm, breaking the skin. He watched as the blood spilled out, and he licked it up. Eddie squirmed, and the man ripped off his pants. He palmed Eddie through his boxers, grabbing and squeezing his dick. Eddie struggled, but he couldn't do anything.

Richie was nervous. He had gone back to see Eddie, but he wasn't there. He searched the whole room, but Eddie wasn't there. Richie decided to check the bathrooms. One was in use, so he knocked. It sounded like there were two people in there, instead of one. This was a common problem, and Richie knew how to take care of it. He grabbed the key, unlocking the door. He pushed it open.

"There will be no sex at royal weddings, now get- Eddie?" Richie was stunned. Eddie was crying, with a rag in his mouth. Somebody was trying to rape him. Richie felt the anger bubble up inside him, at this stranger assaulting Eddie-

"GET THE FUCK OFF HIM RIGHT NOW! GUARDS!" Richie swung his fist into the man's face, giving him the chance to drag Eddie out of danger. He delivered a swift quick to his crotch, and let his guards take over. He turned his attention to Eddie, who, though all the tears, had fear in his eyes. Richie bent down to help untie him, and take the rag out. They watched as the man was dragged off by the royal guards.

"Did he hurt you?" Richie asked a crying Eddie. He nodded. "Oh, bubba, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, I never should've left your side. Will you ever forgive me?" Eddie nodded slowly, leaning into Richie. Eddie's breathing was still quick and unsteady, so Richie pulled out the inhaler he was keeping in his pocket.

"Hey, hey, just breathe." He put it in Eddie's mouth, pumping it. Eddie calmed down slowly. Richie pulled him in for a hug. "Shhhh, bubba, you're safe now. Just relax." Eddie was whimpering softly, head buried in Richie's chest. "Are you ok now?" Eddie looked up at Richie.

"Could I have my clothes?" He asked weakly. It broke Richie's heart to hear him like this. Richie took the clothes, and slowly began to put them back on Eddie. At first, Eddie flinched and backed away, but Richie wasn't going to hurt him. He waited for Eddie to calm down before putting them on and helping him stand up. Eddie wasn't steady on his feet, visibly shaken up. Richie scooped him up, holding him like a baby.

"We're going home now, bubba. I can run you a bath and get you all cleaned up, ok?" Eddie hummed in agreement. The palace wasn't far, but Richie couldn't carry Eddie the whole way, so he called a limo. It arrived quickly, and the two boys hopped in.

"Rich?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you leave me?" Eddie asked, his voice dropping. Richie stumbled over words, then cleared his throat.

"Eds, I didn't mean to, I just wanted a drink, but all these people came up to me and-"

"But you could've ignored them." Richie was silent. Eddie was right, he could've left to be with Eddie, but he had chosen to stay and talk.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Richie looked away from Eddie, disappointed at himself. Eddie grabbed his face and turned it so Richie was facing him. Eddie leaned in and kissed him. Richie ran his tongue against Eddie's lip, making Eddie open his mouth in surprise. Richie pushed his tongue in, exploring every inch of Eddie's mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, Richie quickly taking over. Eddie pulled away, out of breath. Both boys had red faces, blushing shyly.

"I forgive you." Eddie panted. The limo stopped, letting the two lovers out. Richie yelled for a bath to be ran, and he took Eddie to the kitchen. The chef handed them each a plate of pizza, and Eddie chowed down, finishing rather quickly.

"Wow Eds, hungry much?" Eddie lowered his head in embarrassment, but he was giggling. "Do you want some more?" Eddie looked up, smiling and nodding. Richie handed him another slice, which he devoured as well. After his third slice of pizza, Eddie was done. "Did... did they even feed you?" Eddie's smile disappeared.

"Barely. I wasn't allowed to eat normally, only a couple of small meals a week." Richie frowned. Eddie was the most perfect person he knew. But it did explain a lot. Eddie was small, in every way. Richie liked this about him, as he was much taller and bigger in proportion to Eddie. Eddie's hand fit perfectly in his.

"Hey, how about that bath? It should be ready by now." Eddie watched as Richie got up, and he followed him to the bathroom. "Do you want to be alone?" Richie started to walk out, but Eddie grabbed him by the arm.

"No," Eddie spoke, pressing his lips into a straight line. "Stay." Richie smiled, closing the door.

"Ladies first!" Richie laughed. Eddie snorted, shaking his head, but said nothing. He stripped down to his boxers, Richie doing the same. He held Eddie's hand, helping him get in the tub without slipping. Richie hopped in, as he was used to the slippery surface. Richie massaged Eddie's scalp, cleansing it with shampoo. He was a little hyper, and when he had finished with the shampoo, he dunked Eddie underwater and rubbed his head to wash it off. Eddie surfaced as soon as Richie's hand left his head, gasping for breath. He glared at Richie, who felt guilty.

"Sorry Eds," Richie apologized. Eddie's glare softened, but he was still upset.

"Just don't do it again, please." Richie nodded eagerly, soaping up his hands. Richie dropped the soap, grinning. He placed his hands on Eddie's chest, and washing it for him. Eddie closed his eyes as Richie ran his soapy hands all over him, stopping at his waist. Eddie moved Richie's hands, placing them on his cheeks. Richie rubbed Eddie's cheek with his thumb, massaging it. Eddie hummed in delight. Richie was the best thing to ever happen to him, and Eddie was thankful for that. The two of them lived together, on for many years, until both passed away in a plane crash.

 _HERE LIES RICHARD AND EDWARD TOZIER_

 _DECEMBER 23, 1973 - AUGUST 4, 2013_

 _SEPTEMBER 3, 1974 - AUGUST 4, 2013_

 _GONE, BUT NEVER FORGOTTEN_

* * *

 _I'm so sorry everyone but I was sad ok. Don't bother with math, Richie was 40 and Eddie was 39. The next chap will be happier, (I hope) but no promises! Have a wonderful 2018 guys!_

 _Meow_


	10. Boyfriends

_Hey I'm back, here's a new one-shot! No high expectations, I'm half asleep and exhausted but I don't want to let you down, so here. Enjoy!_

 _Before I start, I just want to say: if you don't like, don't read. It is completely unnecessary to leave rude comments. I am not sexualizing Finn and Jack, just their characters, which is completely different. Why don't you pull your head out of your ass and stop. Thank you._

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own IT._**

* * *

3rd Person

Eddie Kaspbrak was gay. Richie Tozier was bi.

Eddie wasn't out, but Richie was. They were good friends, along with Bill, Stan, Ben, Beverly, and Mike. Bill and Stan were both gay, and it was clear that they liked each other. Ben and Beverly were dating, and were happy together. Mike was a lone wolf, but he liked it that way.

Richie loved Eddie. Out of all the losers (that's what their little friend group was called), Eddie was always Richie's favorite. Richie loved the way Eddie's nose crinkled when Richie would make jokes about his mom, he loved the soft wave of hair on his head, which had grown out more. But most of all, he loved the constellations of freckles on his nose and cheeks. He could stare at them for hours.

Eddie loved Richie. Eddie loved Richie's awful jokes about his mom, he loved those nicknames (although he would never tell that to the trashmouth). He loved Richie's determination and his willingness to do anything, his stubbornness. He loved those coke-bottle glasses that made his chocolate brown eyes look big.

Stan and Bill loved each other. Ben and Beverly loved each other. Richie and Eddie loved each other. And everybody loved Mike. Everything was perfect in the losers club, well, except the fact that Richie and Eddie weren't dating, and neither were Stan and Bill. But the other losers had a plan to get them together. Stan and Bill were first, they would be rather easy to get together. Mike called them both, and told them to meet at the quarry. Bill was there first, then Stan. Nobody else was there.

"H-hey, Stan?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, w-will you just-jump with m-me? Since n-nobody else is he-here yet, and I, uh, duh-don't want t-to ju-jump alone." Bill looked down at his feet. He looked up when Stanley responded.

"Sure." Stan smiled, grabbing Bill's hand and jumping off together. They felt their bodies hit the cold water, and swam to the surface, hands still together. Bill blushed, making Stan giggle.

"Hey do you mind if I-" Stan smashed his lips onto Bill's, and held them there in a sloppy kiss. Bill was surprised at first, but melted into the kiss, enjoying the alone time. When they pulled away, Stan looked embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me-" Bill put his finger on Stan's lip, shushing him.

"I-I enjoyed th-th-that," Bill smiled at Stan, who grinned at him. Soon enough, their lips were together once again. When they broke the kiss, both faces were beet red.

"So um... What does this make us?" Stan wondered.

"Wh-wh-whatever you wa-want us t-to b-be."

"Boyfriend?" Stan asked.

"B-boyfriend." Bill smiled at him, standing up with Stan and getting out of the water.

Ben smiled at Beverly, both of them watching from the top of the cliff.

"Perfect. Now, what about Eddie and Richie?" Ben wondered.

"Mike's got a plan. C'mon, let's go." Beverly and Ben got their bikes and went yo find Mike. They had agreed to meet at the library.

"Did it work?" Mike asked. Ben and Bev nodded. "Great! Ok, now for our other lovebirds..." Mike whispered it into both of their ears. They nodded, setting off to find the two. Ben went for Richie and Beverly went for Eddie.

"Haystack! What's popping, my good man?" Richie said in a Italian accent.

"Beep beep, Richie, c'mon." Ben and Richie hopped on their bikes, meeting at the barrens.

"Why are we here?" Richie wondered.

"Eddie's lost in the woods, can you help us find him?" Ben questioned. Richie was freaking out inside.

"He might be hurt! C'mon, let's go, Haystack!" Little did he know that Bev and Eddie were in the woods together. Eddie wasn't sure where he was. Bev snuck away from him, leaving him alone.

"Sorry, Eds," She whispered softly. She hadn't liked the idea of leaving the fragile boy in the woods, but Richie would find him, right?

"Bev? Beverly? Where did you go?" Eddie panicked when there was no response. He was alone, in a part of the woods he didn't know, and it was late afternoon, meaning it would get dark soon.

Eddie tripped and fell, skinning his knee on a rock. It had left a red streak of blood on the rock. Eddie felt sick. He patched up his knee best he could with what he had. He kept walking, before breaking down.

It was starting to get dark. Eddie was scared. He hated the woods at night, even more so now, for he was alone and unprepared. He heard a twig snap, making him jump. He ran as far as he could away from that noise. He took a puff from his inhaler, tasting the sour medicine. Eddie found a nice place to lie down, under a bid tree. He brought some big sticks over, leaning them against the tree in his attempt at a lean to. He piled dry leaves on the bottom. It was so unsanitary, Eddie wanted to throw up, but he knew he had to use it to survive. He lay down, and cried himself to sleep.

"Eds? Eddie?" Richie called. Earlier, he had found a rock with blood smeared on it. He had really hoped it wasn't Eddie's, but he knew it probably was. Luckily, Richie had an emergency flashlight, and he knew where he was. But Eddie was nowhere to be seen. Richie stopped when he found a tree with a poorly made lean to. Something was inside, most likely someone. Richie carefully peeked through the small opening, trying to see the person inside.

"Eddie?" Richie asked softly. The small boy was inside the lean to, sleeping. "Eddie!" Richie shook him awake, frightening the already jumpy boy.

"Leave me alone! I was here fir- Richie? Am I dead?" Eddie looked up at the sky through the holes in this shelter.

"No, you're not dead." Richie responded causally, before remembering what was happening. "Are you ok?" Eddie stared at Richie, before bursting into tears. "Bubba, what's wrong? You're shivering!" Richie sat down, pulling Eddie into his lap and hugging him. Eddie leaned into Richie's chest, sobbing into his shirt. Richie waited until Eddie's tears had slowed down.

"Your lips are still blue, let me warm them up for you." Richie smashed his lips onto Eddie's, resulting in a small hiccup from the smaller boy. They sat like that for awhile, until Eddie pulled away quickly, using his inhaler. "Sorry. Well at least your lips are pink again." Eddie looked up at Richie shyly, giving him a small smile.

"It's ok," Eddie said ever so softly. "It was good." Eddie thought for a minute, snuggling into Richie. "Does this make us boyfriends?"

"Only if you want it to, Eds." Richie gave Eddie a hopeful look. Eddie nodded.

"Boyfriends." They shared another kiss, shorter this time. Eddie broke the kiss, thinking out loud. "Wait, how are we supposed to get out of the woods?" Richie held up his flashlight, and pulled a small compass out of his pocket.

"We go Southeast, that should take us straight back to the barrens." Eddie smiled, relieved. "Here." Richie took off his jacket, wrapping it around Eddie. "You need this more than I do."

"Thanks." Eddie stood up with Richie, and they walked back to the barrens together. When they reached the bloody rock, Richie stopped.

"Is this your blood?" Richie wondered. Eddie nodded, making Richie upset. "Are you hurt?"

"I skinned my knee." Eddie showed Richie the bandaid. Richie frowned, but shook it off. His goal was to get Eddie home safe.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get out here in the first place?" Richie questioned.

"Bev wanted to show me something, but I wandered off, and I couldn't find her." Eddie was crying now, recalling the memory. "Rich, I was so _scared_." Richie pulled the crying boy into a hug.

"It's ok, you're not alone, you have me." This seemed to calm him down, but soon they faced another problem. The flashlight was dimming. "C'mon Eds, we gotta go!"

It was well past curfew, they knew that. Eddie wanted to go home, but not face his mother. Sonia Kaspbrak was a mom who needed to track their kid's every movement, much to Eddie's chagrin. Richie's mom, however, didn't care quite as much. She was often drunk, and Richie would go out to these woods on those nights.

"Rich?" Eddie asked. "How much longer? I don't like the woods at night."

"Neither do I." Richie sighed, flashlight dimming. "I can't tell. Maybe 10 minutes?" Eddie heard a twig snap, making him freeze. Richie pointed the flashlight at it, but the light wasn't strong enough, and it blacked out. The moon was their only source of light now. Eddie whimpered, grabbing Richie's hand. Richie, in return, gave it a squeeze of reassurance.

Eddie felt a slight tug on his hand as Richie broke into a run. Eddie stumbled, but they ran, hand in hand, until they could see the street lamps in the distance. Ben, Beverly, and Mike were sitting in a circle, waiting for them.

"What the fuck was that?" Bev wondered, turning. See saw Eddie and Richie together, and apologized. "OhmygoshEddieI'msosorryareyouok?" She spit out.

"Slow down. I'm fine, thanks to Richie here." Richie beamed. "Why are you sorry? I'm the one who wandered off." Beverly bit her lip, saying nothing.

"It doesn't matter, we're just glad you guys are ok." Mike stood up. "So are you two a thing now?" Eddie blushed.

"You bet your ass we are! Now, Eds here needs to get home, and I'm escorting him. Good day to you." Richie finished in a British accent. Eddie and Richie rode back to Eddie's house on their bikes.

"Do you want to stay over?" Eddie paused. "We can cuddle."

"Hell yeah!" Richie exclaimed, before lowering his voice. "What about your hot mom?" Eddie rolled his eyes.

"I go in through the door, and you come in through the window, dumbass." Eddie explained. Richie had done this before, so Eddie wasn't as worried. Eddie opened the door, and luckily his mom was asleep. He snuck up to his room, where he let Richie in through the window. They sat on Eddie's twin sized bed together, cuddling. Eddie fell asleep first, Richie soon after. They slept together peacefully all through the night.

* * *

 _I'm trash, OMG. Oh well, still posting it cause IDGAF. Have a great day and a wonderful 2018! Please comment and shit I read them all trust meeeeeeee!_

 _Meow_


	11. Tickle Fight!

_Hey I'm back with another one-shot here you go. It's kinda short. I'm having a 5 day weekend cause of snow, so keep suggestions coming!_

 _Request by ImJustReddieTrash. Please leave suggestions, I will use most of them :)_

 _Don't like, don't read. Leaving rude comments is unnecessary._

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own IT._**

* * *

3rd Person

"Richie, st-stop!" Eddie laughed. Richie was on top of him, tickling his sides. Richie knew it was his ticklish spot.

"No way, I know you're enjoying this!" Richie exclaimed, making Eddie laugh harder. Richie continued to tickle him until Eddie was wheezing and gasping for breath. His face was flushed, and he had laughing soundlessly. Richie stopped, grabbing Eddie's inhaler and pressing the trigger. Eddie's breathing became more relaxed, and he pushed Richie off him.

"What the fuck, man?" Eddie coughed. Richie half smiled, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, that didn't happen when I was with your mom-"

"That is so not funny." Eddie pouted. Richie sighed.

"Eds, look, I didn't mean to, ok?" Eddie was still frowning, but less now.

"Can we just cuddle? No tickles?" Eddie requested. Richie smiled.

"Sure." The duo sat on Eddie's bed, snuggled up together. Richie wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Soon, Eddie was asleep. Richie pet his hair, looking at him fondly. They loved each other more than anything, and that would take them far.

"I love you, Eddie Spaghetti."

* * *

 _Wow that wa I'm sorry guys! Oh well I'm working on a new Reddie story so I will let you know when that gets posted. Have a nice day!_

 _Meow_


	12. Bandaid

_Pretend the quarry scene never happened._

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own IT.**_

* * *

3rd Person

"Wow, you're such a pussy, just do it already!" Richie rolled his eyes.

"But it's embarrassing!" Eddie exclaimed. The entire losers club was there, playing truth or dare. Richie had dared Eddie to take off his shirt, and he was complaining. Richie gave him a glare, making him throw up his hands in surrender.

"Fine," Eddie muttered.

He pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it on the ground next to him. He self-consciously wrapped his arms around his bare middle, and his face heated up. He was so embarrassed. Eddie hated himself. Hated the thick layer on his tummy that his mother called 'baby fat'. Hated how small and weak he was. Hated how he was so vulnerable. Eddie looked down. Everyone was silent for a couple moments, then they continued their conversations.

Eddie put his knees up, hugging them to his bare chest. He put his head down, tears streaming down his face. Richie noticed how Eddie was shaking. He scooted closer to the upset boy, wrapping an arm around him. Eddie stiffened, peeking to see who was there. He relaxed slightly at the sight of those trademark coke bottle glasses, leaning into him. He frowned when Richie got up, but it didn't last long. He offered Eddie his hand, and pulled him up. Eddie was a good 5 inches shorter than Richie, and it made him even more upset. Richie grabbed his hand and dragged him around a corner.

"Eds?" Richie touched Eddie's chin, making him look up. "What's wrong?" Eddie squeezed his eyes shut, tears threatening to fall. He looked away from Richie, trying not to let him see the river bed of tears from earlier. "Eddie..." Richie said, using a harsher tone.

"I'm f-fine," Eddie stuttered out, still not facing Richie.

"Look at me." Eddie slowly turned to face Richie. He didn't know whether to cover his face or his bare stomach. He didn't have to, because Richie grabbed his chin and then they were face to face. Well, somewhat. It was more of face to chest, as there was a major height difference. Richie traced his thumb over Eddie's cheek, making him squirm. Richie sensed his discomfort and pulled away, examining him. "Now, tell me what's wrong." His tone was softer now, quieter.

"I-" Eddie was crying again, arms self-consciously covering what they could. "It's just th-that I'm so..." He paused, searching for the right words to use. "I'm so small and weak." He poked his belly. "And I have fat. I'm ugly and nobody likes me. Is that what you wanted to hear?!" Richie looked shocked, then he quickly ran out. Eddie slid down against the wall, curling up into a ball to cry.

"Hey, Eds? Could you come with me for a sec?" Richie called. I stand up, following him to the bathroom down the hall.

"W-what do you want, R-Richie?" Eddie complained. He wiped as much as he could off his face, trying to look composed. Eddie walked in, seeing Richie standing there. He was holding Eddie's shirt and a heart shaped bandaid.

"Come sit, this seat's reserved for you." Richie smiled, gesturing at the countertop. He helped me hop up onto it, and I gave him a confused look. "I need the patient to lie down." Richie was playing doctor, and Eddie was playing along. He lied down. It was a big counter, and Richie had cleared off the stuff. Eddie knew because it was all in a pile on the floor.

"Alrighty then, let's see." Richie poked Eddie's tummy, making it jiggle. "Yes, that's what I thought. You are suffering from something called life, my dear. It makes you sad and mad and all over the place." Eddie was holding back a smile. Richie looked goofy, with his best impression of a doctor.

"Well, doctor, is there a cure?" Eddie was smiling now, playing along with Richie.

"Lucky for you, there is! I have it right here, too!" Richie peeled away the bandaid stickers, throwing them away. He put the bandaid right in the middle of Eddie's chest, smoothing it out.

"Doctor, isn't my heart on the left side?" Eddie giggled.

"Well, um... sure. But the bandaid must go in the center, 'cause it's the only way to cure you." Richie said swiftly. "And here's your shirt back. You've earned a prize! You did so well!" Richie teased. Eddie scoffed, pretending to be offended. He sat up, hopping down to the floor. "Now, about that prize..." Eddie turned, and Richie pecked his cheek. Eddie flushed bright red, his mouth making a surprised 'o'. Richie was looking right at me, eyes wide. "Sorry, Eds," He mumbled.

"You missed, dumbass." Eddie put his lips onto Richie's. They pulled away quickly, panting.

"I really enjoyed that." Richie smiled, looking at Eddie.

"Yeah," Eddie responded. "Me too."

"Soooooo... we should probably get back to the other losers." Richie offered his hand, and Eddie took it. They walked back together, hand in hand, until they got to the room they were using as a meeting place. They jumped back into the game or truth or dare, and everybody was happy.

* * *

 _Well I'm shit hahaha_

 _Plz comment and stuff it means a lot and I promise I read all of them! Bye!_

 _Meow_


	13. Mer Eddie

_I'm running out of ideas so please leave suggestions so I don't have to use prompts. Thanks!_

 _Mermaid AU_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own IT._**

* * *

3rd Person

Richie couldn't wait. He was taking a trip down to Miami, Florida, and he planned to visit as many beaches as possible. There was a private lake house he rented, and Richie wanted every waking moment spent in the water.

On June 24th, he flew down south to Miami. Finally, Richie would have alone time to do what he wanted. He drove to the house, marveling at the size of the lake. He threw his bag on the bed, grabbing his swim trunks. He changed quickly, running out to the water. He hopped in, enjoying the peace and quiet, and floated on top of the water. Richie jumped, having felt something brush by him. It swam past again, and Richie reached in quickly and grabbed it.

He pulled it up, using all his strength. It was a big creature, almost human sized, only slightly smaller. As his hands surfaced, so did a tail, wide and flat, with raised ridges. Richie kept dragging it up, revealing a scaled creature. Once it was entirely surfaced, Richie got a closer look at it. It was a merman, a young one. His face was freckled, tan, and he had beautiful brown eyes. Its scales and tail were a pale green color.

"P-please don't hurt m-m-me!" It stuttered. Richie loosened his grip, but didn't let it go.

"What are you?" Richie asked.

"I'm a, I'm, uh, a merman?"

"I don't think you answer a question with another question. Are you a merman or not?"

"Yeah." It looked defeated, tired, and embarrassed. It struggled in Richie's grasp, flopping around uselessly.

"If I let you go, do you promise not to go anywhere?" Richie narrowed his eyes.

"Promise. Please let me go!" It wiggled more, and Richie released his hand. It fell back into the water, swimming in a circle and popping back up, keeping the promise.

"So, um, do you have a name?" Richie wondered.

"Of course I have a name!" It scoffed. "I'm Eddie. Do you have a name?"

"Richie." Eddie nodded, smiling at him. "So, Eddie, if you don't mind me asking, why are you in my lake?" Eddie looked down, frowning at the water. He sighed, recalling the memory.

"One day, I was happily swimming in the ocean, minding my own business, when a huge net full of fish closed in around me." Eddie shuddered, avoiding Richie's gaze. "I was brought up into a boat, where a fisherman separated the fish from me, and I was put in a small plastic tub. I don't know what happened after that, but I ended up in this lake."

"Is that it?"

"No. An old scientist would take me inside everyday to conduct a new test. But one day, he stopped coming. It hasn't been long, but I'm out of fish. He died, I know that. But his research should still be inside somewhere." Eddie looked up suddenly, his eyes begging. "Could you bring me something to eat?"

"Uh... What do you usually eat? Fish?" Richie questioned.

"Yes. There are fish somewhere in the house. I don't think they could've gone bad, it hasn't been that long since he died. Please, please, please go find them!"

"Fine." Richie got out of the water, running inside. Eddie was right, there was a huge freezer with fish in it. Richie took the bucket nearby and filled it with fish, and ran back to the lake. Eddie was on the sand, his tail flicking up and slapping hard against the ground. Richie set the bucket down, a good distance away from Eddie, and threw the fish at him. Eddie greedily ate everything, surprising Richie. Eddie licked his chops, before turning beet red.

"Um... Richie?"

"Yeah?"

"I uh, I need some help. I can't- the water- I-"

"You're stuck?" Eddie nodded. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Pick me up and move me, genius." Richie looked unsure. "I'm not gonna bite you, relax. But, um, please hurry. I kinda need the water."

"You're such an idiot, if you needed the water, then why didn't you stay in it?" Richie sighed. Eddie gave him puppy eyes, and Richie gave in. "Fine." He grabbed Eddie by the waist, picking him up. Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie, in fear of being dropped. Richie waded into the lake, carefully bending down to let the mer go.

"Just, next time, stay in the water." Eddie nodded. Richie went back inside to dry off. He opened one of the dressers to put his clothes in, and noticed a folder in the back. Richie opened the folder, curious. He read part of it, and immediately felt bad for Eddie. The papers inside explained, in full detail, every experiment and test the scientist performed on the mer. He had done some horrible things to Eddie, and it made Richie angry. He felt like the scientist had punched him in the heart. He read through a couple of the pages, before grabbing his trunks and running back outside.

"Eddie!"

"What?" Eddie asked. He sounded sleepy, and he looked the part, too. Richie just thought it made him look adorable. Richie got in the water, and Eddie slowly swam up to him.

Richie sat in the shallow, letting Eddie hover over his lap. He remembered what he had read, and he looked for the scars, his fingers traced over one on his lower back, and he looked at the missing scales. Eddie flipped himself over, exposing his chest and stomach. Richie gasped in surprise. There was a huge scar on the front of his chest, in the shape of a Y. Richie touched it carefully, making Eddie wince. He didn't remember reading about this one. Richie leaned over and kissed his chest, avoiding his scar. Eddie hummed happily, glad that he had found someone who loved him.

« »

It came time for Richie to go home, but he knew what to do. Instead of flying, Richie would rent a car and bring Eddie home in a tank. Richie and Eddie lived together, happily. Eddie resided in a huge tank with lots of hiding spots, and Richie slept in the same room. They were a good pair, but nobody could ever know about Eddie. And that was how they liked it.

* * *

 _Well, that sucked. Sorry. It seemed like a good idea in my head, but now I'm seriously missing summer. Winter is not my season, ugh. Dry skin and cold weather? Not for me, nuh uh, nope. Winter is just ew. Anyway have a... winter._

 _Meow_


	14. Will You Marry Me?

_Request by Lovedoven101! I hope you enjoy! ;)_

 _They are 17 and 18 in this one. :)_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own IT._**

* * *

3rd Person

"I don't think you should hang around that Tozier boy anymore, Eddiebear." Sonia Kaspbrak sat in front of the tv, as usual.

"What's wrong with Richie?" Eddie questioned. He was washing the dishes before going out. Richie had asked him out, and Eddie had said yes of course.

"He's no good." Eddie stopped, putting the cup he was washing down.

"I gotta go..." Eddie trailed off, grabbing his shoes and adjusting his jacket. As he walked by, Sonia grabbed his wrist.

"I mean it, Eddie. Don't disobey me," She growled. Eddie was frightened, and his wrist hurt. He pulled away, walking out the door. His wrist was already turning a light shade of purple, and there were little indents where her nails had dug into his skin. Eddie sighed. He and Richie had made plans to meet at the park, 3 minutes ago. He hopped on his bike, pedaling as fast as he could. Eddie stopped at the gate leading into the park, taking a puff from his inhaler. He removed his jacket, revealing a nice shirt, Richie's favorite. It was light purple with a folded collar.

"Hey Eds!" Richie called. "Over here!" Eddie ran to him, jumping into his arms. He took a puff from his inhaler, his lungs burning from all the exercise. Richie stared down at the beautiful boy in his arms. "I'm gonna tell them." Eddie's expression changed from pure bliss to nervousness.

"Today?"

"Yeah." Eddie and Richie hadn't come out yet. Eddie, because his overbearing mother wouldn't accept him, and Richie, because his parents were always drunk off their ass and never home. But, as fate would have it, they were home tonight. So Richie was going to tell them, and hope they accept him for who he is.

Eddie frowned, closing his eyes. All he wanted was for Richie to be happy, but his parents... his parents would just upset him. But if Richie was going to come out, so was he.

"Rich?"

"Yeah?"

"I will too." Eddie chewed on his lip. He glanced sideways, then snapped back to focus. "But what if she doesn't accept me?" Eddie's voice was so small, so quiet, that Richie had barely heard him. Richie interlaced his fingers with Eddie's, and looked him straight in the eye.

"Don't worry about her. I accept you. The losers accept you. And that's all that matters." Eddie closed his eyes, leaning into Richie. Both boys fell into the grass, and Eddie rested his head on Richie's belly. They fell asleep like that, snoozing peacefully.

Richie was the first to awaken. He heard the soft snores coming from Eddie, and smiled. Richie pet his hair, waiting for him to wake up. Eddie shivered, snuggling deeper into Richie's side.

"Bubba, you gotta wake up," Richie cooed. Eddie groaned, but obediently opened his eyes, squinting in the sunlight. He sneezed, and grabbed his inhaler. After taking a few puffs, Eddie sighed.

"Did we- did we sleep here?" He asked.

"Yeah," Richie confirmed. Eddie frowned. He sneezed again, coughing too. Richie sat up, rubbing his back. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Eddie sniffed, wiping his nose. "But I should probably get out of the grass. Allergies." Richie nodded, scooping Eddie in his arms, and carrying him away from the park. Eddie kept sneezing, and he had his inhaler in his hand.

"Sorry-"

"Don't be. I love you, Eds. More than everything. You are my world, my lifeline." Richie set him down, and got down on one knee. "Eddie Kaspbrak, will you marry me?" Eddie gasped, putting his hands over his mouth.

"Yes. Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" Eddie exclaimed. "But... what about our parents?"

"They have to know. I'm telling them when I get home." Eddie frowned. "Don't worry Eds, I have the key to my uncle's apartment. He said if we wanted to stay with him we could." Eddie nodded, still trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Okay. I'll tell my mom too." Eddie paused, still tired. "I might be needing that key..."

"Oh, bubba, I probably will too. But at least we have each other! Who cares what those homophobic bitches think?" Richie and Eddie walked home, first to Eddie's house, then Richie walked the rest of the way alone.

"Mom?" Richie called. "I need to talk to you." Richie's mother appeared around the corner, eyes droopy, with the stink of alcohol surrounding her.

"Wwhhat-t," she slurred.

"Mom I'm- I'm getting married."

"Tttthhhhhattttsss ggrrreeaattt hhoonney, wwwhhhooooss tthhhheee lluucckky lllaaddyyy?"

"Actually, it's a guy." Maggie Tozier slapped him across the face.

"Fffffagg," she muttered. Richie ran to his room, grabbing the backpack he had packed earlier. He went outside, and sprinted to Eddie's house. He waited on the doorstep for Eddie to run out.

"Mommy?" Eddie called.

"What?" Sonia grunted.

"I'm getting married," Eddie watched her as she turned around, suddenly taking an interest in what he was saying.

"Really? To who?"

"Um... _RichieTozier_." He said it really fast, in hope his mom wouldn't be able to understand him. No such luck.

"Richie Tozier? I thought I told you to stay away from him!" Sonia roared, standing up and grabbing Eddie by the arm. "And now you're getting married? What kind of son are you?!" Eddie had tears running down his face. Sonia's grip on his arm was rather tight, and it was bruising his delicate skin. She dug her nails in, making him bleed. Eddie cried out in pain, trying to free his arm from her iron grip.

"Don't. You. Ever. Disobey. Me. AGAIN!" Sonia roared, letting go of Eddie. "YOU HAVE 1 MINUTE TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU WORTHLESS FAG!" Eddie was crying harder now. He shakily packed up some stuff, clothes and a first aid kit, along with his favorite comic book. He ran out the door, tripping over something.

"Let's go!" Eddie was picked up off the ground, and dragged around the side of his house. He could barely see with all the tears in his eyes. "Hey, hey, it's ok."

"Richie?" Eddie wondered.

"Yeah, bubba, it's me. Did she hurt you?" Richie asked. Eddie showed him his other arm, with was a nasty shade of green, with deep indents spotted with blood. Richie wiped away some of Eddie's tears, letting him see. Richie's cheek was bright red, with and undertone of yellow. He was bruising too.

"Rich-"

"I'm fine. My uncle can pick us up at the gas station, but we have to call. Got any quarters?" Eddie nodded. "Alright. We better get going though." Richie led Eddie away from his house, both of them running. Once they were out of view, they walked. Eddie took a puff from his inhaler, breathing fast.

"Can, we, stop, for, a, moment?" Eddie panted. He was exhausted from running so far. So was Richie. Both of them sat on the sidewalk, and Eddie pulled out the first aid kit. He poured some peroxide over the cuts in his arm, and put a cream on the bruise. Then he put more cream on Richie's cheek, making him wince.

"Thanks." Richie smiled. Eddie nodded. "Let's keep going." They two boys kept walking, and soon enough they were at the gas station. Eddie used a quarter, and Richie called his uncle. They hung out at the station, waiting for him to show up. When he did, Richie and Eddie both climbed into the backseat. Eddie fell asleep in the car, his head resting on Richie's shoulder. They lived with Richie's uncle for awhile, until he passed away, leaving the apartment to Richie. Eddie and Richie lived happily as a married couple for a long time.

* * *

 _Sorry sucky ending, but update amirite! So last night I found a draft I didn't know I had written, and I want to post it but it's a little weird. Pm me if you want to know what it is, because I don't want to say it on this rated T story (hint hint). Leave reviews and such, have a great Superbowl fam!_

 _Meow_


	15. Superbowl!

_Hey hey hey I'm back! None of the sports views are meant to upset you, please it's just a story._

 _This was written after Superbowl 52 (2018) So it's fairly accurate._

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own IT._**

* * *

3rd Person

Eddie knocked on the door of Richie's house. He had on all green, just to upset Richie, who was hoping for the Patriots to win. Richie opened the door with a smile, which quickly disappeared.

"What are you wearing!?" Richie exclaimed.

"The color of the Eagles, duh."

"But our team is the Patriots! We're in New England!" Richie sputtered.

"I can root for whatever team I want, sorry to bother you!" Eddie shouted. "I'm hungry." He pushed past Richie, inviting himself in.

"Well feed yourself! It seems as if you own the place!" Richie was upset, and it showed. He wasn't good at hiding emotions. Eddie grabbed a bag of chips, and sat down on the couch. Richie sat on the other side, and built a wall of pillows and blankets in between them. They couldn't see each other, which Richie was grateful for.

The Eagles scored a field goal first, soon followed by the Patriots. Then the Eagles scored a touchdown. Quarter 2; Eagles scored another touchdown, Patriots got a field goal, quickly followed by a touchdown. Eagles scored one more touchdown last second, ending the first half. Justin Timberlake gave a beautiful halftime performance, with many popular songs. Eddie got cold, and pulled out one of the wall blankets, causing the wall to fall over.

Quarter 3 started out strong for the Patriots, with a touchdown. The Eagles fought fire with fire, scoring another touchdown. The Patriots held out though, scoring the last touchdown of quarter 3. Then came quarter 4, starting out with a field goal for the Eagles. The Patriots scored their last touchdown of the game, as did the Eagles. The last play was a field goal for the Eagles. The final score was 41-33, with the Eagles as the winners.

Richie raged throughout the entire game. Eddie laughed and enjoyed himself, eating the entire bag of chips.

"What was that play?! Honestly, what is this!?" Richie yelled, pacing back and forth. Eddie put his hand over his mouth, stifling a giggle.

"I'm glad the Eagles won," Eddie stated.

"But our home team is literally the Patriots, why would anyone root against their home team?" Richie wondered.

"Who cares? I just enjoy watching the game." Richie stopped pacing to look at Eddie. He did look happy, not mad or boasting about his team. He simply sat there, eyes focused on the screen. "I like the commercials." Richie nodded in agreement. Who didn't like Super bowl commercials?

"You know what? I think you're right. I'm getting upset over nothing. There's always next year." Eddie smiled, watching Richie.

"So are we all good?" Eddie asked.

"We're good," he confirmed. Eddie stood up next to Richie, holding out his hand.

"Good game." They shook hands, both smiling.

"Good game." Richie agreed. Eddie flopped back onto the couch, and Richie sat next to him. Eddie snuggled in, resting his head on his chest. "Night, bubba."

* * *

 _Wow wow wow so crappy... at least I summarized the super bowl for y'all who didn't feel like looking it up. Comment plz, leave a suggestion, any of that._

 _Meow_


	16. No, You Listen

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

 _Request by Lovedoven101._

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own IT._**

* * *

3rd Person

Patrick knew it wasn't right. Someone like him, with someone like Eddie? It just wasn't right.

Richie and Eddie were out together, eating ice cream. Patrick was there too, but by himself. He watched the two of them flirt madly with each other. It made him sick. Eddie was so perfect, perfect for him. Richie was merely a roadblock.

The next day, Patrick left a note in Eddie's locker, telling him to meet at the ice cream place after school. Eddie, thinking the note was from Richie, was indeed there. What Patrick didn't know was that Stan and Bill were getting ice cream that day. Eddie sat alone, licking his ice cream. He felt betrayed by whoever left that note. Why would they ask him out, and not show up?

But Patrick was there. He had been watching Eddie. He finally had the courage to go up to him.

"Hey, Eddie." Eddie jumped, startled.

"P-please don't!" He gulped, shaking his head and leaning back.

"Calm down, I just wanna talk." Eddie slowly sat up, narrowing his eyes.

"About what?"

"This." Patrick leaned in quickly, kissing the boy right on the lips. Eddie pulled away, gasping and coughing.

"What the fuck!?" Eddie exclaimed angrily.

"Sorry, it's just that I like you, Eddie, I like you a lot. But you always hang out with that Richie guy, and he doesn't like me much," Patrick explained.

"Well, you did bully us for most of our lives," Eddie pointed out, frowning angrily. "And for the record, Richie's my boyfriend, so of course I spend time with him!"

"Oh." Patrick got up and left, unaware of the two boys gaping at the scene they had just witnessed.

"We gotta tell Richie."

* * *

"He did WHAT?!" Richie exclaimed, fury lacing his voice.

"He kissed Eddie!" Stan explained. "Then they talked, Eddie looked upset, and Patrick just left."

"Oh he is SO gonna get it!" Richie curled up his fist, teeth clenched in anger. Eddie was his. Nobody else's. He stormed off, heading to find Patrick and Eddie.

Eddie was easy, he was at his house. Richie roughly grabbed him by the arm, dragging him away.

"Rich. Richie! Stop, you're hurting me!" Eddie struggled in his grasp. Richie swiftly turned, taking Eddie's other wrist and holding him still.

"Did Patrick Hockstetter kiss you?" He asked bitterly.

"Yeah, but-"

"That's all I need to hear." Richie threw down Eddie's hands, storming away. Eddie rubbed his sore wrists. They were already forming bruises.

"Richie, wait, we need to talk."

"No we don't." Richie walked faster, trying to avoid him. Eddie ran up to Richie, taking a puff from his inhaler. "Go away."

"Richie, listen-" Richie turned, grabbing Eddie's wrists again. Eddie struggled a little, trying to loosen his grip.

"No, _you_ listen. I love you, Eddie. And I don't like it when other people have their hands on you. You're mine."

"Well how do you think _I_ feel about this? All he did was kiss me, I didn't kiss back or anything. We talked, and he left. That's the end of it." Eddie huffed. "And please let go, you're hurting me!" Richie immediately released Eddie, who's wrists had white marks in the shape of fingers.

"I'm so sorry Eds, I'm just a little upset. I just want you to be mine, and only mine."

"I am yours. Just, don't go after him, ok? He _will_ beat you up," Eddie advised. Richie nodded.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he whispered.

"I know you didn't. It's ok, really."

"No, it's not. Eddie, I want you to have the best, I want you to feel special, I want you to be happy," Richie admitted. Eddie stayed silent. "I just want you to know that. I love you, forever and always."

"I appreciate it, but you don't have to do anything for me to love you. Just be yourself, because that's what I love the most. You."

"Tozier!" Someone shouted. Eddie and Richie turned to face none other than Patrick Hockstetter. Richie instinctively held his hands out in front of Eddie.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want," Patrick retorted. "Now give him to me."

"Never. Leave him alone."

"Richie..." Eddie warned. Richie stepped toward Patrick, holding Eddie's hand.

"Run." It was so quiet, so small that Eddie barely heard it. They ran, narrowly avoiding Patrick lunging for them. They ran until Eddie had to stop and take a breather on the sidewalk.

"Thank you, Rich."

"Anything for you, bubba."

* * *

 _Not really Valentine's Day, but just in time for it! I might upload another one tomorrow, keep an eye out for it!_

 _Meow_


	17. Tweezers

_Short update for you!_

 _Check out my new story, The Worst Kind of Sickness. Available on Fanfiction and Wattpad. :)_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own IT._**

* * *

3rd Person

"You worthless shit! Do you have any idea what I sacrificed for you? And this is how you repay me?!" Richie's mom yelled.

"Mom-"

"Get out of my house. NOW!" She screamed, throwing an empty bottle at him. Richie ran outside, all the way to the barrens. He looked for the tree house the losers had built together, and climbed up the ladder. He sighed, slumped against the wall. He closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"Rich?" A shadowed figure moved toward Richie. As his eyes adjusted, he saw that it was Eddie, staring back at him.

"Eds? What are you doing here?" Richie wondered.

"Don't call me Eds. And I could ask you the same thing." Eddie slowly moved into the light, letting it illuminate a nasty looking bruise on his cheek. Richie reached for it, making Eddie wince and back away.

"Eddie-"

"I'm fine." Suddenly Richie was aware of a stabbing pain in his shoulder. He tugged at his shirt, trying to see it. There was a small chunk of glass embedded in his shoulder. By this time Eddie was curious and he tried to see too. Richie brought his fingers up to the shard, but was interrupted by Eddie.

"You know, it's better to remove it with tweezers. Let me help." He reached into his fanny pack, pulling out a pair of tweezers.

"Do you always carry those around?" Eddie scowled at Richie, ignoring his question.

"How about you shut the fuck up," Eddie suggested, rolling his eyes. Richie was such an ass. He held up his hands in surrender, wincing from the movement. "Don't move," he sighed. Eddie went in with the tweezers and pulled out the shard, careful not to mess up. He removed it from Richie's shoulder, smoothing a bandaid over the cut.

"Do I get a lollipop too?" Richie teased. Eddie smacked him lightly, snorting.

"Only if you brought some," he remarked. Richie chuckled softly. "Rich... I want to know, that glass, how-"

"My mom," Richie said solemnly. Eddie nodded in understanding. "She got upset and she, she-" Richie's eyes watered, fighting back tears. "She threw a bottle at me." Richie rested his head on Eddie's shoulder, feeling the smaller boy snake his arms around him. Richie melted into the embrace, sighing softly. "But Eds, I have to ask you, how did you get that bruise?"

"My mom. She hit me." Eddie was crying now too. "S-she said I w-was a worthless excuse f-for a son," he choked out. Both boys sat together quietly, until Richie spoke up.

"You know what? We don't need to listen to what they say. Eds, you're perfect."

"So are you, Rich. I just wish it was easier to ignore," he commented.

"We just gotta fight through it. At least we have each other. That's all we need."

* * *

 _Well I suck lol_

 _Sorry it's so short_

 _Meow_


	18. Summer Camp

_Hope y'all enjoy!_

 _Request by_ _yothathurtmysoul (guest)._

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own IT._**

* * *

3rd Person

"But mom-"

"No buts, Eddiebear." Sonia Kaspbrak and her son, Edward Kaspbrak, were packing up his things for summer camp. Sonia was unsure, but Eddie had convinced her to let him go.

"I don't need all this stuff!" Eddie exclaimed. Sonia threw a 6th tube of sunscreen in his bag, and handed him 3 bottles of bug spray.

"Now dear, be sure to apply sunscreen everyday, and put on bug spray at night. I don't want you coming home all burnt up and bitten. Do you understand me?"

"Yes mom," Eddie muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Good boy." She continued to help him pack his things.

Meanwhile...

Richard Tozier counted up his things. In his bag were enough clothes for a week, an old toothbrush, a water bottle, and several other miscellaneous items. He sighed, knowing it wasn't enough. But Richie was lucky to be going. He would do anything to get away from the dump he called home. His parents were never home, always out getting drunk, and his sister had left the house to live with her friend. It was bad.

The next day, Eddie and Richie both headed to the summer camp buses, parked outside Derry High. Eddie got on first, grateful to escape his overbearing mother. Richie ran in last minute, jumping on the bus. All the seats were taken, so he decided to sit with a quiet kid in the front. He was reading a book. Richie sat down, but the kid ignored him.

"Hey. Hey you! What's your name?" He looked up, startled.

"Oh, um, hi, I'm Eddie." His brown eyes stared into Richie's, creating eye contact. He was very handsome, with light brown freckles scattered across his tan skin.

"Richie." He held out his hand, but Eddie didn't take it. Instead, he took out a small bottle, poured some liquid into Richie's hand, and asked him to rub it in.

"What!?" Richie asked in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Rub it in," Eddie instructed. Richie gave him a weird look, but did as he was told. He felt the cut on his knuckle burn, so Richie figured it was hand sanitizer. They shook hands, and Eddie went back to reading his book. Richie thought it was adorable, and swore to himself that he would make this boy fall for him.

«»

"Alright campers, I'm going to assign all of you a cabin mate, so when I say your name, find your partner, got it?" The camp counselor, Jaquelyn, read off the list. "Rose and Quinn. Bill and Stanley. Eleanor and Harley. Eddie and Richie. Stella and Reign. James and Byron. Isabella and Sarah. Oliver and Chad. Find your partner, campers!"

"Eddie!" I waved my hand, trying to call him over. He noticed, and then we were standing together. The other campers slowly started to pair up, until everyone had a partner.

"Alright, now you and your partner choose another group to be cabin mates with. Go!" Richie took Eddie by the hand, leading him through the crowd. They met up with Bill and Stan, who were both friends with Richie. Eddie wiped off his hand, pulling out his hand sanitizer again.

"Billiam, my good man!" Richie exclaimed loudly. "Stan the man! What's up?"

"Not m-much."

"Yeah. I've been kinda bored," Stan remarked.

"Well, prepare to be annoyed for a week straight!"

"Ugh, great. What's your partner got to say about that?" Stan wondered.

"Eddie? Oh, he's already annoyed with me. Right, Eds?"

"Don't call me that," Eddie muttered.

"See?" Richie raised an eyebrow. "I don't think he likes me much."

"I-I think h-he j-just doesn't-t like th-the nickname," Bill suggested. Eddie nodded.

"Well, what can you expect from the one and only Trashmouth Tozier?" The other boys rolled their eyes at him.

"I'm gonna assign each group a cabin number. After that I'll escort you to your assigned cabin and you can unpack." Jaquelyn counted to 10, giving each small group a cabin.

"Are we 6 or 7?" Stan asked.

"I-I don't k-know, s-she went t-too fast," Bill stated.

"I say we go to 6 and hope for the best," Stan suggested.

"It was 7," Eddie said softly.

"Huh?"

" _7_ _!_ " He repeated, slightly louder.

"W-well, then l-let's go t-to 7." Bill started walking in the direction of the cabins. Stan was the first to follow, with Richie and Eddie close behind. Cabin 7 was dusty, and when the 4 boys walked in for the first time, Eddie let out a high pitched squeak. He pulled a small feather duster out of his backpack, much to the amusement of Richie. Eddie quickly busied himself with cleaning up the small cabin, dusting and wiping down the mattresses.

"I call top bunk!" Richie exclaimed, startling Eddie as he ran past him and jumped up onto the bed.

"M-me too!" Bill did the same, climbing up the other bunk bed. Stan groaned, trudging over to his bottom bunk. Eddie wiped his mattress and cautiously put down his bag. He could sense Richie staring at him.

"I'm going on a walk," Stan stated. Bill followed him out the door, leaving Eddie alone with Richie.

"We have the cabin to ourselves, y'know."

"Nice observation, genius." Eddie rolled his eyes. Richie hopped down, making the springs creak. Richie stood right up in front of him. Eddie could feel his heart pounding as he looked up at the boy in front of him. Richie was a dick, but he was very handsome and surprisingly friendly.

"You're very interesting, Eds. Mind if I get a little closer?" Eddie shook his head as Richie leaned in, sealing the gap. They held a kiss for a couple seconds until Eddie pulled away.

"That was... amazing," Eddie breathed.

"Not as amazing as you." Richie put his fingers under Eddie's chin, tilting his face. They shared another kiss, longer and more meaningful.

"What about Stan and Bill?" Eddie questioned.

"Don't worry. They won't judge us. I'm pretty sure both of them are gay anyway."

"Oh, ok." Eddie smiled, burying his face in Richie's shirt. "I think I'm gonna like summer camp."

* * *

 _Ending sucks dick I know_

 _I tried_

 _Thanks or some shit I'm too tired for this_

 _Meow_


	19. Pennywise's Return pt 1

_I have been reading your comments guys believe me and I would like to thank everyone that reviewed my stories! Sorry about the beginning, it kinda sucks but these are supposed to be short stories._

 _Requested by Lovedoven101._

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own IT._**

* * *

3rd Person

"Will you go out with me?" Eddie's mouth dropped open, and he nodded slowly in surprise. Richie let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He gave Eddie a grin, thinking. "How's Friday night?"

"It's perfect," Eddie murmured.

«»

Richie and Eddie were walking along the sidewalk, chatting quietly. It had been a year since the whole Pennywise ordeal, and healing was still in order. Ben and Bev had both moved away, Ben to Ohio and Bev to Kentucky. Bill and Stan were dating, and Mike had a job at the local convenience store.

"So Eds," Richie grabbed Eddie's hand, intertwining their fingers. He smiled unconsciously, something eating away at his mind. "Why did you agree to come with me?" Eddie turned to face him, eyes serious, but nervous.

"Because... fuck it. Because I love you, Richie. I always have." Eddie paused, breathing quickly. "And what about you? Why did you ask me out?"

"For the same reason." Richie sighed happily, smiling to himself. "Because I love you."

It had started raining at this point, lightly at first, but then it started pouring. Richie hugged Eddie tight, wanting to keep him out of the rain. They found a covered bus stop, and ran to sit under it. Eddie was shivering. Richie was all wet.

"R-R-Rich," Eddie shivered. "Y-you're ssssoaked!" Eddie's teeth chattered with every drawn out word. Richie took off his jacket, squeezing the water out of it. He was cold too, but he wasn't as bothered by it. He often found himself spending the night outside, even in winter.

"I'm fine. Are you ok?" Richie wondered, face full of concern. Eddie's lips were turning blue. "Oh, baby." Richie messily kissed him, trying to warm him up. Suddenly, thunder crackled overhead, making both boys jump.

"R-Rich!" Eddie's voice sounded different, lower even. He was staring behind Richie. He followed Eddie's gaze, gasping when he saw it. There was Pennywise, standing in the pouring rain, somehow untouched.

Eddie found himself gasping for breath, wheezing and coughing, but he just couldn't bring himself to move. Richie, however, was quickly filled with rage. He jumped to his feet, and charged at Pennywise, screaming the whole time. Pennywise dodged the attack, going straight for Eddie, who was still frozen in shock. Pennywise picked him up, and Eddie's instincts kicked in. He started kicking and screaming, trying to slow it down. Pennywise slipped into the sewers, Eddie with him.

"EDDIE!" Richie yelled. Eddie's screams faded away as Pennywise got further away from Richie. He fell to his knees, emotionless. The weather changed abruptly, from pouring rain to warm sun in a matter of seconds. Richie felt nothing but anger toward that clown, but as reality set in, waves of sadness washed it away. Eddie might not even be alive anymore. Pennywise might've already killed him. But there was a small flicker of hope burning in Richie's heart that he was still alive.

"I'm coming for you, Eds."

* * *

 _It's short but there is more to come!_

 _Part 2 is happening there's no stopping it_

 _Meow_


	20. Pennywise's Return pt 2

_Pt 2_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own IT._**

* * *

3rd Person

 _"Richie!" He turned his head at the familiar voice._

 _"Eds?" A small figure appeared out of the darkness. "Oh my God, Eds, are you ok?" Richie ran up to hug him, but he passed right through Eddie. "What the-"_

 _"Richie, listen. I don't have much time. I'm being held captive, like Bev was. Go back there, and you will find me. Please hurry." Eddie's figure was fading away, and Richie frantically reached for him. "I'm sorry."_

"Eddie!" Richie sat up, drenched in sweat. His heart thumped angrily. It was only a dream. But if dream Eddie told him he was still alive, then it was worth a shot. Richie wasted no time in packing a bag with a few essentials: snacks, water, flashlights, and a poker stick he found in his garage. He went back to the Neibolt house, desperate to find Eddie.

Richie walked through the dark hallways, the flashlight being his only source of light. He stopped when he saw the three doors marked with blood, not scary at all, scary, and very scary. He knew where he was. Richie shuddered, remembering the last time he was here. He kept walking until he found the well that led to the sewers. The rope was hanging down, almost like it had never fallen. Richie climbed down quickly, losing his balance a few times.

Once Richie was safely on the ground (iT's nOt rEaLLY tHaT saFe tHo), he went through the tunnels leading to the room Eddie was supposedly in. He was greeted by the lingering stench of blood and death. The floating kids were back up, less than last time, but still a good amount. He started to tear up, not seeing Eddie anywhere. He finally spotted him, wiping away his tears. Eddie was a good 10 feet off the ground, but close enough to be able to climb Pennywise's belongings and bring him down.

Richie started to climb, with only one thing in mind: Eddie. He climbed up, scaling the tall pile quickly. Once he was close enough to Eddie, he jumped off, reaching out to bring him down. Both boys landed with a soft thump, they fell slowly, almost as if they had a parachute. Richie was overjoyed, but it didn't last long. Eddie was still unconscious, and Richie racked his brain to remember what they did to wake Bev.

"C'mon Eds, please wake up!" Richie begged. He couldn't remember. Richie started to break down, upset that he got so far, but couldn't save him. "Oh, Spaghetti, what should I do? I can't remember what we did to wake up Bev!" Richie was crying quite loudly, with big, breathy sobs making his whole body shudder. His Eddie Spaghetti wasn't breathing. He wasn't living. Richie wasn't sure how to fix it. Was he too late?

Richie kept crying, letting it wash over him in waves of sadness. He lay himself on top of Eddie's limp body, and put an ear to his chest, looking for a heartbeat. There wasn't one. Yet Richie had the feeling that he wasn't gone, not yet. He searched his brain once more for a solution, but he couldn't seem to figure it out.

"I-I'm so s-so sorry E-Eds, I f-f-failed you!" Richie wailed. "I-I hate t-that I c-can't, that I-I can't- that I can't save you!" He yelled out at no one in particular. Richie's eyes were red and puffy, and his cheeks were wet from crying. His heart ached for Eddie. Richie decided to give Eddie one last kiss before leaving forever. Richie took a deep breath, and messily squished his lips onto Eddie's. When he pulled away, Eddie gasped loudly and coughed.

"Holy shit!" Richie screamed. Eddie fumbled with his inhaler, taking a couple puffs and letting his breathing even out. "I thought you were dead! Don't scare me like that!" Richie slapped Eddie's arm softly. Eddie groaned, still lying on the ground. "Are you ok?" Richie asked, his voice full of concern. Eddie just groaned again and rolled over onto his side. His body convulsed, and he puked. Eddie dry heaved as Richie got nervous again.

"Eds? Is that- is that _blood_?" Richie tried to inspect the throw up, and it did look like blood. Richie watched as Eddie convulsed again, puking. Richie panicked, picking up Eddie bridal style and making a run for it. His legs were cramped from sitting, so he was slow at first, but he picked up speed, running through the tunnels and out of the house. Eddie looked pale, and he was sweating profusely. His eyes rolled back, and his body went limp in Richie's arms.

Something was definitely wrong with Eddie. Richie ran back to his house, calling for an ambulance. It arrived quickly, loading Eddie into the back.

"Are you family?"

"Yeah, I'm his brother." Richie lied. He climbed in, scared out of his mind. When they reached the hospital, Eddie was rushed into the ER, followed by many doctors. Richie sat down in the plastic chairs in the waiting room. He was devastated. Richie had gone through many emotions today, with finding Eddie and assuming him dead, to the kiss and Eddie's awakening, and now this. He couldn't even think of the possibility that Eddie might die, for real this time, stuck in the hospital.

"Edward Kaspbrak?" Richie jumped to his feet, his heart thumping in his chest. "He's fine, just a virus, but a nasty one at that. He's in room 118 if you want to see him." Richie relaxed slightly, knowing Eddie was ok. Looks like he'll just be sick for awhile.

"Thanks!" Richie sped down the hallway, looking for 118. He walked in, and another wave of sadness washed over him. Eddie was hooked up to many machines, most of which were beeping or blinking or doing something annoying. Richie sighed. Eddie was still passed out, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. Richie pulled up a stool and sat next to him, grabbing his hand. It was cold and clammy. Richie felt his head, and he was burning up. Poor Eddie. Richie slowly fell asleep, holding Eddie's hand the whole time. They were just happy to be together safely.

* * *

 _Wow that took longer than expected huh_

 _Meow_


	21. Dance Class

_This one-shot has a special meaning to me._

 _A couple weeks ago, my dance teacher passed away._

 _I danced with him for 8 years (I'm 13) and he was always so kind and fun, I met one of my best friends at his studio. So many special memories took place in that studio, and now it's just an empty spot in my heart. So, I would like to dedicate this one-shot to him. Rest in peace._

 _Most of the dance terms are from what I learned. Definitions at bottom._

 _On a happier note, this is a fluffy fluffy story!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own IT._**

* * *

3rd Person

Eddie always had a passion for dance. He started taking lessons in a local studio, ending up in a small class. There were 6 other students, and Eddie was the only male, other than the teacher. They all had to wear leotards, and have their hair tied back. Eddie was the only exception because his hair was short.

"5, 6, 7, 8, now side 2, 3, 4, back, 2, 3, 4, and shim sham*." Eddie tried to focus on how his steps match the beat of the music, focusing.

"Step shuffle step shuffle hop, toe, hop! Straight into a right grapevine*, then a left. Pause, 2, 3, 4, then cramp roll turn*!" Eddie jumped in the air, attempting the turn, and his legs got tangled, making him fall to the ground. "Stop!" The rest of the class watched as Eddie slowly got up, a sheepish smile on his face. "I'm going back a little bit."

The music started up, right before the cramp roll turn. Eddie jumped, landing on his toes and slamming his heels to the ground.

"Good! Now go into a draw back*." Eddie brushed his foot back, stepping on his other foot and repeating the process on his other foot. "Alright, now do a pivot turn*, arms in 3rd position*, down." Eddie made his arms ridged and his footwork flow smoothly. "Now traveling time step*, with 2 draw backs." Eddie executed the quick steps nicely, moving with the music.

"Walk 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and turn 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, step ball change*, walk walk. Get into position! Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, and pose. Good!" The music stopped, letting Eddie's class take a breather. Eddie hadn't been perfect, but he thought that it was pretty good. "Good job today. I'll see you next week, and we're getting measured for costumes." They all walked out, going their separate ways. Eddie didn't really hang out with any of the girls in his class.

Eddie sighed, swinging his bag over his shoulder. He really should've changed out of his black leotard, but he forgot a change of clothes. Eddie frowned slightly at the thought of his leotard. He hated wearing it around other people.

Richie was walking down the quieter side of Derry, enjoying the lack of people. He saw a local dance class walk out, and the small boy he'd been watching was there. The boy fascinated Richie, and he finally wanted to say hi. He noticed that the boy was wearing a leotard still, and his skin was shiny with sweat. Richie approached him, tapping on his shoulder. He screamed and jumped, turning midair to face Richie.

"WHAT THE-"

"Chill, I just wanted to say hi. Richie." He offered his hand, but the boy didn't take it. "What's your name?"

"Eddie." Eddie. It sounded familiar. "Do I know you?"

"You do now!" Richie laughed. Eddie was not amused.

"What do you want from me!?" Eddie shouted angrily. Richie was taken aback, he didn't expect Eddie to be so upset.

"I don't want anything, just wanted to meet you. You're a good dancer, by the way." Eddie's face paled.

"You saw me dance?" He asked nervously. Richie nodded. Eddie groaned.

"You were really good."

"You think so?" Eddie wondered.

"Yeah." Richie smiled. Eddie blushed, looking innocently up at Richie.

"What'd you say your name was again?" Eddie questioned.

"Richie."

"I like that." Eddie smiled. His watch beeped, and Eddie jumped. "I'm so sorry, I gotta go."

"See ya around, Eds," Richie teased.

"Don't call me that," Eddie groaned.

"Hmm... I think you like it, Eds." Eddie flipped him off, running to the gas station his mother picked him up at. Richie chuckled, shaking his head. He had this boy wrapped around his finger.

* * *

 _shim sham- right brush step, left brush step, right brush step step, right brush step, then repeat on other foot._

 _grapevine- step side, step front, step side, step back. Used to travel sideways._

 _cramp roll turn- jump, twist in midair, land with right toe, left toe, right heel, left heel, fast._

 _draw back- brush foot back on toe, then heel, brush back, toe, heel._

 _pivot turn- step forward on right foot, then turn on your feet (without picking up your feet), step forward on the right, and turn again._

 _3rd position arms- one arm straight up, the other to the side._

 _traveling time step- step, shuffle, ball change, ball change, draw back, draw back._

 _step ball change- step, quick step, quick step (usually in place, or moving forward)._

 _Please take some time to look up these moves as most are fairly simple and it's a good skill to have. (Traveling time step, cramp roll are big ones) but understand that what I'm describing is how Eddie did it, some videos are different._

 _Meow_


	22. Six Flags!

_Six Flags trip!_

 _Based on what happened when I went to Six Flags_

 _Reddie is a couple alreddie_

 _Sorry it took so long!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own IT._**

* * *

3rd Person

"We have to go on Skyscreamer!" Bev exclaimed. Eddie and Richie both froze.

"No!" They both shouted. Eddie sighed, frowning.

"I hate heights. I am not going on that thing," Richie stated. "Eddie and I will wait for you here. Go with Mike." Mike looked up at the sound of his name, a startled look on his face.

"Fine. Then wait here. You have to hold our stuff though." Bev and Mike dropped their stuff with Eddie and Richie, and they walked off to the Skyscreamer.

"Glad we didn't have to go on that." Richie chuckled, pointing up at the tall tower. "I probably would've passed out..."

"Richie Toizer, afraid of heights?" Eddie smirked, glancing at his boyfriend. Richie jokingly scowled at him.

"Well you didn't want to go on either," Richie defended. Eddie sighed.

"Yeah, well, maybe heights aren't really my thing either. And that definitely counts as height." Bev and Mike came running back, startling the two on the bench.

"Wha-"

"It broke down." Mike frowned.

"So now we're going on Scream," Bev added. "And you two are coming too." Both Richie and Eddie sputtered out weak excuses, but their fate was sealed. Bev dragged both boys into the waiting line, standing behind them so they couldn't leave.

They were up next. Richie went through the turnstile, followed by Eddie, Mike, and Bev. They put their stuff at the exit, and found seats. Eddie and Richie sat on one side, with Bev and Mike on the other. The ride operator mumbled something unintelligible into the microphone, and a rumbling sound was heard, followed by a loud clang.

"W-what was that!?" Eddie jumped a little.

"I don't wanna know." Richie was shaking slightly in his seat. The buckle was a little loose for both of them, and it wasn't helping their fears. The ride started moving upwards slowly, then it picked up speed, skyrocketing to the top. They hovered in the air. Eddie and Richie both had white knuckles from their death grip on the seatbelts.

"Eds?"

"Yea?"

"If we don't survive, I want you to know something," Richie yelled.

"What?"

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

A loud click sounded, and for a glorious second everyone was silent. It clicked again, and the ride fell down at a frightening speed. Richie and Eddie screamed as they fell, squeezing their eyes shut to try and block it out. The ride slowed to a stop, giving both boys a chance to breathe. They unbuckled the seatbelt, making a mad dash for the exit. Mike and Bev were cheering a little in excitement, not noticing the pale faces of Richie and Eddie. Eddie drew in a shaky breath.

"Next time, we pick the ride!"

* * *

The group sat together on the Riddler's Revenge, formerly known as Mind Eraser. The ride had just come to a stop, and they chatted about the next ride.

"How about teacups?" Mike suggested.

"We haven't been on Batman yet," Richie stated.

"I want to go on Superman again," Eddie commented. Bev smirked.

"What about Scream?" She asked with a sly smile.

"NO!" Richie and Eddie said in unison, making Bev giggle.

"Fine, then I say teacups."

"Ok." The coaster jerked forward, chugging onto the deck. The ride operator said something into the microphone, and a loud puff sounded from the coaster. When they went to unlock their seatbelts, they wouldn't budge. Eddie was the first to panic, quickly followed by Richie. Bev and Mike were still talking, seemingly unfazed by the stuck seatbelts.

"Rich, I'm stuck!" Eddie exclaimed.

"So am I!" Richie struggled against the restraint. Their anxiety rose as the other passengers had similar conversations.

"What if we get stuck here for hours? What if my mom comes to pick us up and we're still stuck here?!" Eddie was freaking out. Richie bit his lip, secretly feeling the same way.

"I dunno, Eds, maybe they just didn't press the button to unlock the restraints or something." Richie sighed. Eddie was still flailing around, trying to loosen the seatbelt. He managed to trap one of his arms in the seatbelt, and that just freaked him out more.

"My arm!" Eddie closed his eyes, trying to think of what to do. The rough material the restraints were made of hurt his arm, and it was beginning to feel crushed under the belt. He slowly maneuvered his arm out of the way, letting out a sigh. It had been nearly 10 minutes at this point, and the ride operators were calling for backup.

"I'm so hungry," Richie stated.

"Only you could be thinking about food right now," Eddie shook his head, grinning at his boyfriend. Before Richie could think of a witty comeback, the restraints were unlocked and Eddie was out of his seat in a second. They were both handed free one-time-use flash passes, and they were gone.

"So, how about the teacups?" Mike asked.

* * *

 _Hahaha so this was based off when I went to Six Flags and was forced to go on Scream, and the part about getting stuck also happened (it was terrifying) and that day was... eventful, to say the least._

 _Meow_


End file.
